


Burning skin

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blood, Breathplay, Caning, Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Dark, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Edging, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Alcohol Consumption, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Helplessness, Kidnapping, Light Masochism, Light Petting, M/M, Max Needs a Hug (Camp Camp), Max is 16, Mental Disintegration, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Piss control, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Scents & Smells, Slow Burn, Torture, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Waterboarding, Wax Play, straitjackets, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Max is tricked into meeting up with Daniel after he escapes from prisonIt might have just been the dumbest thing max has ever done
Relationships: Daniel/Max (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Max & Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story I'm ever posting. Comments would be really helpful  
> Edit: hi!! This story WILL be continued despite what the chapter number says, just need a bit to finish the next chapter before it's up!

Max slowly opened the door to the shed, the smell of dust and stale air filled his nose and he coughed lightly. his eyes squinting as he attempted to make out the faint shadows in the darkness in front of him. 

He stepped into the darkness, away from the safety of the light that illuminated from the street light a few feet from the door and his shoes made a tap sound that echoed across the room. the dust layering the floor flying up at each step he took, he felt along the walls to find a lightswitch.

Suddenly he heard a loud slam and everything in his line of view vanished into darkness, he quickly rushed towards the door and jiggled the doorknob back and forth, but it wouldn't budge. "No.. No no noo!" he panicked, he knew he should have turned back when he saw no one in the field where they said they would be.

His adrenaline kicked in and he slammed himself against the thick, splinter ridden wooden door, his arm throbbed in pain and he backed away, only to thrust himself against it once more. Dust flew up around him, he couldn't see it, but he could smell it, His breathing was cut off by the stench of dust and mold, Forcing him to cough despite his best efforts not to and desperately wave in front of his face.

Max heard a bumping sound behind him, he swung around and squinted to see the man that had called him here, Daniel. “you sure took you sweet time getting over here, didnt you? what took you so long?” Daniel's voice echoed throughout the shed. 

Max quickly began to pat down his own body, he felt down his back pockets for his phone but he couldn't feel it. "Looking for this?" The lean figure in front of Max suddenly lit up with a white light, Daniel must have snatched his phone!

“you said you wanted to talk! Fuck I'm so stupid” Max mumbled the last words as he pressed his palms into his eyes. “hey, woah, no need to get hostile buddy, you'll see the reason soon enough” Daniel replied, Max caught a glimpse of Daniel's wide, sinister smile before the phone turned off and the room dimmed. 

“you're still in that cult shit aren't you!” Max accused a stern look on his face, but fell as he heard quick footsteps heading through the darkness in his direction. Daniel strode over in front of Max, despite how tall Max had gotten he was still dwarfed by Daniel.

“oh Max..!” Max flinched as he felt a chilled hand reach up onto his cheek, brushing the black curls from his tan face, Max could barely even see him. alarm bells ringing off in his head as his heart rate picked up, Max's stomach shot into his throat as he watched the darkness.

feeling Daniel's silhoette reach for something in his pocket, and Max's face went pale, his heart rate picking up to dangerous levels as he looked up at Daniel's silhouette, he could feel the burn of Daniel's eyes on him. In a desperate attempt to talk Daniel out of this he blurted out “we can still talk, I don't know why you wanted me to come here but or how you got out of prison but we can talk”.

Daniel scoffed at his words but didn't answer as he quickly pulled back, Max felt something very sharp and small dig deep into his neck. Max cried out, but felt dizzy as it was pulled from his neck. 

He stumbled back a few steps, allowed himself to lean against the wooden door. Max quickly found he couldn't think straight, he was determined to keep his eyes open but he couldn't see anything regardless, making it incredibly hard to stay concious. 

"Fuck you.." he slurred out, it seemed as though Daniel was just standing there waiting for him to drop. The helplessness of Max's situation caught up with him and hit him like a freight train, he was in the middle of nowhere, no one knew where he was, he didn't have his phone, and he could tell he was about to be taken out of the shed once he passed out and taken god knows where.

"Fuck..!" Max slid down the wall, he should have done more screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins to really get whats at stake if he doesn't get the fuck away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I've decided to update every Sunday and Wednesday, I'll see how long I can actually keep that up?  
> Also! Yay longer chapter! Hope you guys like it

Max's head throbbed. He was weirdly grateful that it was dark, his head wouldn't have appreciated a bright light beaming down in him right about now.

It felt like he had just had the shit kicked out of him, maybe Daniel was even petty enough to do that. Max groaned as he shifted, his aching muscles not allowing him to do much, his eyes felt so heavy. 

He decided to do some body tests, flexing his hands and feet, he attempted to move his arms around but by the movements they couldn't do he could tell they were securely tied around his body and attached behind his back, Max took a wild guess and assumed he was in a straight jacket.

Max stretched his legs outward, they didn't seem to be restrained in any type of way, but his legs were bare. He could tell by the feeling of them scraping against the chilly floor, which strangely felt clean and smooth, like marble. 

Max huffed but found he could only mumble and breathe through his nose. He thought about attempting to stand and walk around but I thought better of it, if he couldn't see where he was going he'd probably trip and end up smacking his head off something, So he decided to lean back against the wall and wait.

Max really couldn't tell how long had passed, it was probably only a couple minutes but his eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness and sitting there doing nothing really wasn't helping. he called out but whatever was tightly presses to his mouth refused to let sound out, he shook his head back and forth as he called out. 

Really only making different sounds of struggle with his throat. Max flinched when he heard the flick of a light, he still couldn't see anything but darkness but he curled in on himself at the sound of footsteps approaching, He regretted making the noise.

"Good morning Max!" Daniel's voice was as unsettling as ever, but he at least didn't sound upset. Max listened as Daniel bent down next to him, this time it seemed he didn't hold back in touching him cause his hands were quickly in Max's hair, trailing down his face. Max could tell there was something thick over his eyes and mouth, something probably like leather because Daniel's fingers trailed over them easily, his hands moved down Max's bare neck and to the straitjacket.

Max felt as Daniel hooked his fingers in each strap that went around his body and gave it an experimental tug to check if it was tight enough. Daniel's hands continued, moving further down Max's body, his hands slid down either one of Max's thin, Caramel colored thighs. 

He grimaced and tried to pull away, it was a mistake on his part, he pulled his legs upwards, trying to get the hands off of him but it caused Daniel's hands to force themselves under Max's legs, behind his knees and push his legs back, the push caused Max to press against the wall and his legs to be spread.

When he realized his mistake he squealed, attempting to struggle and get his legs back down, though Daniel's bruising grip kept them still. Max felt his face flush hot with shame, he could tell exactly where Daniel was looking, and it was only proven when one of his legs was released for Daniel to push his hand against Max's (thankfully) clothed dick. 

Max thrashed at the advancement, but Daniel scooted himself directly between Max's legs, so he couldn't kick at him. Daniel began to stroke Max through his boxers, Max's protests being completely unintelligible. 

He pulled in an attempt to free his arms, but his movement was just too limited to do anything about it. He felt relief when Daniel backed off and stopped touching him, He let himself relax against the wall, well, as much as Max could relax in this predicament. 

If he could just get what was covering his eyes off he could start forming a plan. Max's heart thumped loudly as he listened to Daniel move around the room. 

It sounded almost as if he was pacing, but then he heard a snap of fingers, before the pacing stopped. "Max, stand" Max didn't respond to the voice or what it was telling him to do, He instead turned his head away from where Daniel was supposedly standing.

"Max.." the tone was warning, but Max was going to do what he's always done best. Push buttons, after a moment of silence Max heard the quick footsteps approaching him just before a hand was fisted in his fluffy black hair and he was being yanked upwards. 

Max groaned out, stumbling to get his feet under his body and stand. Before he could even get his legs steady he was being pulled by his hair through the room.Max thought about bolting but he didn't even know where the door was, much less actually open it. 

He struggled lightly as a hand grabbed the back of his neck and began forcing his upper body downwards, he was pressed forward and his hips were pressed against a pole type thing, making him bend over. Though before Max could thrash something came down on the back of his neck and he heard a click to his right, he could feel his neck was surrounded by something circular, effectively trapping his head and making it impossible to make himself upright. 

Max struggled for a moment, attempting to wiggle himself one way or the other. It seemed like Daniel just watched as he did so.

He listened as Daniel turned away from him, his ears perking to listen to what he was doing. He heard some rifling before Daniel came back over and stood there. 

Max gasped at the feeling of a very cold, thin rod touching the back of his thigh, it only made contact for a second before it was gone. But quickly returned a little higher up his thigh, making Max jump. 

Daniel chuckled before pulling it away again, there was a second where Max felt as though it wouldn't come back, but then he felt a sharp sting against his ass and he cried out. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to bare with the pain, but when he was caned again he let out a scream, tears welled up in his eyes.

These weren't just light hits either, it felt like Daniel was going full force hitting him with a metal rod. He felt it return, swinging back and forth ever so lightly as to probably not leave much more than irritated skin behind, it stung but not in the throbbing way the first two had.

Max whimpered everytime the cane was tapped on his previously caned spots. He felt the cane drag down just below his ass, he tensed as the cane lost contact with his skin and he yelped as it lashed against his skin, Daniel moved it lower and repeated the action, each time making Max scream and thrash.

Max had sobbed and begged as best he could, his ass was probably red and purple by now, covered in thin marks all down the backs of his thighs, he was sweating perfusely and so desperately wanted the straitjacket off, if not to escape, just to get some fucking air. Breathing through his nose had been a difficult task with his crying, his nose was either running or stuffing itself up.

It's a wonder he hadn't suffocated yet. Max heard the door click shut and he listened as Daniel approached, "now Max.." he began "are you going to ignore an order again?" Max thought for a moment, he completely forgot what even happened before this whole ordeal started, he refused to stand..

Max huffed, shaking his head, his legs were trembling almost violently, his ass burned and stung and there was most definitely going to be scars and bruises. Max felt Daniel lean down behind him, he hissed at Daniel poking and prodding at him, though The touches were oddly gentle. 

Something very cold was pressed gently against his left thigh, it soothed the desperate heat and Max moaned out, the pressure ached but it helped so much. "Shh, such a good boy.." Daniel shushed, it made Max's face heat up, the cool feeling was taken away and pressed higher up on Max's cheek, it felt rough, the light crunching every time it moved indicated to Max it was just a bag of ice. 

Max arched his back, allowing Daniel more access to continue, it all made blood rush to Max's face and his embarrassment further grew. It wasn't easy to be defiant when he was just a bit dependant on Daniel. Daniel took the bag off and pressed it to the other side, eliciting a whine from Max "you're such a good boy" Max cringed, he hated being called that, he wished Daniel would stop, though even if he could, he wouldn't dare tell Daniel that.

Max shook his head, standing there was getting tiresome and the pole digging into his hip really didn't feel great. Daniel took the ice bag off and stood up, Max stayed silent as he felt Daniel's hand travel up from his lower back and towards his shoulder blades, he shivered as Daniel's hand drew circles into his back.

He felt Daniel reach over him and the click near his right ear went off for the second time, Daniel lifted whatever it was off of the back of his neck and Max groaned as he stood straight up, his back ached, like his spine had already set in the bending over position and it hurt to move it. Max flinched violently as Daniel's arm was wrapped around his neck and he was being pulled backwards, he awkwardly stepped back as Daniel lead him, before Daniel pulled him back too far and began forcing Max to lay down. 

Daniel stepped out from under Max and walked around his now laying position, Max whined at the contact of the floor with his ass but he was grateful for the chill it brought. "You know" Daniel started as he headed over to the corner of the room, and began to retrieve some things "I never expected you to be this good, even with what happened" it sounded as if Daniel was talking idly to himself more than Max, but Max listened in anyways. 

"Which is why you're going to cooperate with me on this okay?" Max wouldn't admit it but those words made him nervous, he had already been swallowing down his pride due to being completely vulnerable and therefore submissive. It was completely unlike him.

Max listened as Daniel came back over to him, setting some metal sounding things on the ground before leaning down next to Max and beginning to fumble with the items he brought. "Lift your head" Max hesitated but thought better than to ignore Daniel again, he instead did as he was told and lifted his head, Max felt Daniel put something under his head before tapping him to indicate he could let his head fall back. He felt the metal close around his neck and it click into place 

The same was done with Max's ankles, the jangling of the chain's attaching them echoed very slightly throughout the room. Max's legs were pulled upwards, so his knees were at his chest, Maxs eyebrows furrowed as he waited for Daniel to finish whatever he was doing. He felt Daniel take a seperate chain, attaching it to the one on his ankles and bringing it to connect to the thick metal collar on his neck. 

Max let his legs relax, though they remained bent, he couldn't straighten them from how short the chain attaching his neck to his ankles was. "Alright.." Daniel muttered, "flip onto your side Max" WHY Max so desperately wanted to ask. He questioned Daniel but he couldn't form any coherent words. 

Daniel huffed, grabbing ahold of one of the many straps that were snugly around Max's arms, pulling him to lay on his side. Max attempted to outstretch his legs but he couldn't without having them stretch out in front of his body, ultimately defeating the purpose. 

Daniel situated himself around Max's back, Max layed there for a moment, everything was silent. Max flinched at the hand that grabbed his ass, the ache of his bruises being much more prominent with direct contact, the hand was gone in an instant, until the feeling of fingers forcing themselves under his waistband was felt, Max squeaked at the feeling, kicking his legs in an attempt to curl away from Daniel, though it didn't work and Max's was just grabbed to keep still.

Daniel carelessly yanked Max's boxers down his thighs, he couldn't help but make it as difficult as he could in an attempt to stop Daniel from seeing anything. Max crossed his legs as his boxers were dragged down to his ankles, he wished the stupid blindfold wasn't on so he could atleast see what Daniel was doing so he could kick him away, or atleast have a fighting chance. 

Daniel's hands were quickly on Max again, Max groaned in pain as Daniel pried his cheeks apart, cold lubed fingers pressed against Max and he twitched at the feeling. The unimaginable embarrassment was hard to shake, he just wished he could curl up and hide. 

The feeling of something tough pressing against him made Max let out a throaty whine, he felt the pressure of it being pushed Into him and began to kick and squirm. at first it was only uncomfortable feeling it being forced into him, but it began to hurt as it stretched him.

Max let his throat rumble as he cried and whined to get Daniel's attention. "Take it" Daniel's voice was demanding, Max stuffed his face against the floor, screeching almost as he kicked and struggled. Daniel began to twist it as it slipped in, sinking deeper into Max as he pushed. 

Eventually Max felt the base press firmly against him before Daniel fiddled with what was inside him for just a second, it suddenly buzzed to life forcing a Yelp out of Max as it vibrated against his prostate. Daniel pulled a strap between Max's legs to hold the vibrator in, Max sniffled as Daniel attached the strap to a ring on the front of the straitjacket. 

Max could tell the strap split into two due to the feeling of them hugging his balls, the feeling was extremely unpleasant when paired with the incessant buzzing inside of him. Max's breath got caught in his throat at the light slap Daniel gave him on his hip, Daniel took ahold of his boxers and pulled them up, running his fingers along the leg hems and the waistband to fix it and get the twisting out.

"Hey, I got to go run some errands so I'm gonna leave you here okay? If you're good I'll bring back some food and you'll get a reward huh?" Daniel sounded almost excited, and the thought of food made Max's stomach rumble. Max listened to Daniel's footsteps echoed away from him before a pause and click of the door closing. 

Max huffed and moaned, he felt his dick twitch in his boxers at the rumble deep in his abdomen. He rolled himself into his stomach, pressing his forehead against the chilly floor and squirming his legs against his chest, occasionally attempting to stretch his legs outwards, tugging down his neck and making his back arch, Max shook his head, groaning and writhing on the floor. 

When the fuck was anyone going to catch on that he was gone? Would anyone even start looking for him? When he stopped showing up to the school office everyday would anyone notice and worry? Surely people wouldn't assume he was off getting high somewhere right? Especially not David! Max was an asshole to him but that just made it all the more noticeable when he'd be gone right?

Fuck, if David didn't notice there's no way Neil and Nikki would just ignore his disappearance. Daniel had always been sketchy around Max, and threatened him multiple times. They would put two and two together!

It was just a matter of time

Max could feel his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids, the constant moans and groans he was emitting were beginning to make this throat sore. he couldn't lay still, there were points where he had tried to fall asleep but he was sure it only lasted a few minutes before he'd be jolting awake again. 

He was sweating hard, the straitjacket was beginning to piss him off too, the buckles on the straps were a problem when he laid forward, the buckles pressed against the floor and dug into his body. He's been there for forever, at least it felt like that, the stars he saw because of his eyes being closed was like a curse, it made his eyes feel numb like they somehow had pins and needles. 

He felt like he could somehow see things within the darkness, faint things like a pile of, something. A couple objects here and there but it was gone when his eyes moved. The abuse to his prostate had started to hurt almost, he spent his time desperately rutting his now hard erection against the floor in an attempt to cum, though something in the back of his mind told him that would be a very bad idea. He was craving it.

Max had been so wrapped up with his tossing and turning he didn't hear Daniel approaching, but when Daniel's hand found its way to Max's thigh he didn't flinch, Max moaned, immediately mumbling and begging Daniel to turn the vibrator off. He almost sobbed just trying to get his words out, the frustration that Daniel wouldn't even understand them was eating away at him.

"Woah, Woah! Calm down there, I was only gone for a few hours Max" Daniel said, it seemed as if he was teasing Max somehow, in a belittling or condescending tone but Max didn't even want to retort, he just forced himself into his back, he wanted to press his feet against the ground and raise his hips to stop the toy from being forced against that sweet spot inside of him but the stupid fucking cuffs prevented it.

Max had never thought he'd break so quickly, he was supposed to be haughty and angry, he was meant to be unphased and cunning but he was completely helpless to the things being done to him. he couldn't even find it in him to be embarrassed or try and turn away when Daniel's hand snaked up inside Max's thigh and his thumb began to run up and down, further teasing Max's twitching cock.

"I brought a surprise for you and I think you're gonna like what it means" what?? Thought, that didn't make any sense! What did Daniel mean by that? Max hesitantly let Daniel roll him over, it felt so unnatural when Daniel's hands wandered up to the buckles behind his head and started to unbuckle the strap and pull the piece covering Max's mouth and chin off, Max gasped through his mouth for the first time since he woke up in this place. 

Curses and insults rushed through his head, he wanted to threaten Daniel, he wanted to make him angry and possibly give him a good mind fuck, but the only thing that came out was begging. "Please, please!!" His body was trembling "please just help me out! Take the vibrator or whatever the fuck that is out! Turn it off!" Max pleaded, a laugh was the first thing his begging received. 

"I'll make sure you cum, don't worry okay? Be patient" Max huffed and groaned, the buzzing felt like it was coursing up his spine and rattling his head. Daniel stuffed his hands into Max's hair, scratching and massaging his skalp. 

Oddly enough it felt amazing, and if the desperate rumble between his thighs wasn't there he would have probably pressed his face to the floor and dozed off. Daniel's hands stopped scratching in favor of unbuckling the blindfold now, it slipped off and immediately Max's eyes opened, though they were shut in less then a second at the blinding white he saw.

It shown red through his eyelids and he groaned, trying to stuff his face and eyes into his shoulder to stop the strange feeling something other than darkness brought. After a few moments Max could carefully open his eyes, it was too bright, his eyes almost hurt and he couldn't even see anything anyways with how blurry his vision was, Max assumed it was because of the pressure that had been ever so gently press to his eyes that entire time.

Max blinked and looked around, his vision clearing and letting him get a good picture of the room around him, the walls and ceiling were a doctor's office white, but the floor was a white and grey marble, not a speck of dirt or dust seemed to be on it. Max swiveled his head to look around, there was a wall covered in all kinds of instruments, along with a grey shelf that had an assortment of what looked like sex and torture toys.

Max grimaced at it, it wasn't even so much the thought of them being used on him, but rather who they'd been used on before him. He turned his head more and spotted a bed, or it kind of resembled one, it just looked like one of those hospital beds, though the straps on it made it look like it was for a mental hospital patient.

Max turned his body to look the other way, at Daniel, his clothing was pristine and white, his smile was as wide as ever. The sight almost made Max wish he hadn't had the blindfold even taken off. 

Max glanced towards the door, it looked rather sturdy, about three white wooden steps leading up to the door itself. The steps weren't big enough to hide under in the slightest though. Max's eyes locked with Daniel's bright blue ones when he felt Daniel's hand come up to rest just above his hip. His body felt so hot, it burned. 

Daniel scooched himself down between Max's legs, Max could see what he wanted to do and relief washed over him as he spread his legs, letting Daniel fiddle with the buckle attached to the straitjacket. Max closed his eyes as the strap loosened and was carefully pulled off of him, the vibrator already slid out a little bit, Max gasped when Daniel reached down and pulled it out in a swift motion.

The rumbling sound persisted for only a second, then it was silent, Max actually let out a moan of satisfaction at how empty he felt, it was otherworldly to just be able to relax, his prostate ached violently. "So.." Daniel looked around as he spoke before grabbing something, "i got something to calm you down a bit" Max squinted at the bottle that swayed in Daniel's hand, he could see big letters on the front

Vodka

Max shook his head, he just got his eyesight back and was now able to talk, he didn't need that shit to distract him from coming up with an escape plan now. "No thanks, I'll be calm" Max stated simply, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up when Daniel groaned "no Max, it's not an option. I'm going to take the straitjacket off and I can't have you cognitive enough to freak out".

Max felt his stomach jump into his throat at the mention of the straitjacket that had been basically cooking him alive this entire time and how was going to finally come off, but his stomach also twisted at the lack of a choice on if he drank or not. Max even wished it wasn't vodka, it could have been whiskey or anything else and he'd be able to take it like a champ, not that he'd particularly just let it happen anyways, but vodka had always made him gag even before he tasted it. 

He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, looking back and forth from Daniel to the bottle he was holding, "no!" Max plainly said, Daniel's smile didn't falter, though Max thought he saw a slight twitch in his lip. "Max" Daniel's tone was intimidating and warning, but Max didn't want this and he'd sooner be found dead than not putting up a fight now that he could.

Daniel's sinister smile softened, he leaned down and ran a hand over Max's cheek "hey buddy, if you just let me do this everything will go fi-" Daniel was cut off by the distinct sound of Max spitting directly into his face. Max watched as Daniel's scrunched closed eyes slowly opened, his smile was completely gone now, and there was a spark going off in his eyes. 

Max couldn't find it in himself to even regret what he did, he exhaled from his nose as part of a laugh. Without warning Daniel pulled away, quickly unscrewing the cap on the bottle and straddling Max, who began to thrash and struggle as an attempt to squirm out from under him and possibly get away.

"No!" Max yelled, he couldn't even use his arms, this wasn't fair. He yelled and tried to kick but each time he did his neck would just be yanked with it, Max desperately tried to turn his head away when he was pinned and Daniel was grabbing at his face, but with nowhere to go he decided to clench his jaw and keep his mouth shut. 

Daniel grabbed Max's cheeks, his thumb on one and his other four fingers on the other, he began to squeeze and it caused his cheeks to be pushed into his teeth, Max tried his hardest to get past the pain but he was eventually forced to open his jaw to stop the bruising pressure Daniel was putting on his face.

Max regretting it as the rim of the bottle was shoved into his mouth, Daniel expertly fisted Max's hair and pinned his head to the floor before tipping the bottle up. Max bit down on the rim, if it wasn't his useless attempts that it would break and cause the vodka to go rushing all over his face and the floor it was to stifle the sobs that had already been forcing their way out.

The alcohol came out, glugging into his mouth and down his face, Daniel forced the rim further down Max's throat to prevent the leakage, Max gagged at the awful sweet burning taste, he spluttered and coughed, squirming and struggling to get some air but Daniel didn't relent. It was only a moment before Max felt the bottle being pulled back on his teeth and he let it go, a hand immediately coming to slap over his mouth. 

Though there was really no need, if Max had even kept the rest in his mouth for that long he would have thrown up right then and there. Max's body heaved before Daniel pulled his hand away, he snapped his head to the side, coughing and choking on the last bit of taste in his mouth, his tongue felt numb and it fucking felt like he drank loads lot of it. 

He gagged a few times, the tears running down his face being more from the fact that Daniel almost drown him in vodka rather than the actual trauma of it all. Daniel took a look at the bottle, Max glanced up at it too and he was right, a good amount had been forced down his throat and into the floor below his head. 

He was already feeling the heat in his stomach and his head was getting fuzzy. Daniel seemed satisfied with the amount Max drank and shrugged, backing himself up and off of Max, who rolled over out of the puddle of vodka, his fluffy hair on the back of his head was now wet and droopy, sticking to the back of his neck. 

Max huffed, shivering at the remembrance of the taste, he focused on the feeling of the chill on his neck, it wasn't even a draft or the alcohol being cold, it felt almost like when you get toothpaste on you. Which was a pretty childish comparison but Max thought he already felt it kicking in, his head was already swimming.

He didn't even hear Daniel leave, nor when he came back, and scooped Max to sit up between his legs, Daniel wiped down the back of his head and neck, drying out his hair until it was only slightly damp, Daniel seemed to let Max lay back against him, he sighed as Daniel proceeded to pet his black hair, running his fingers along his scalp and gently scratching behind his ears. 

Sitting up seemed to make the bruises on Max's ass ache a bit, he'd be lying if he said his eyes didn't water remembering having to be caned by a metal fucking rod for so long. Daniel must've been leaning back and cleaning up the puddle on the floor because his hands disappeared from Max's hair and Max felt his upper body fall back ever so slightly, it quickly returned back to normal though and Daniel's hands were on the sides of Max's neck, he couldn't even feel anything emotion wise as Daniel pressed his nose and mouth to his curls and took a deep inhale, the whole ordeal made Max feel a little uncomfortable, but his rational thinking was slowly fizzling out by the second.

Max closed his eyes, feelings Daniel trail his hands slowly across his body, carefully undoing all the buckles and taking off the straps that kept Max's arms tightly against his own body. Daniel then reached behind Max, he felt him give an experimental tug on the strap that the sleeves were attached to, before sliding two thumbs under it and slipping it down Max's back, Max figured he'd Help Daniel out by lifting his hips up, Daniel slipped the strap under Max and pulled it over his legs.

He felt Daniel unbutton the jacket, each button popping out of place and the jacket getting looser as he went. When he was done Max straightened his arms, letting Daniel reach forward to pull the sleeves, making the rest of the jacket come off with them. Max huffed at the air hitting his now naked torso, he felt so much better, he never thought being able to move was something he'd ever taken for granted. Not until now.

He stretched his arms, allowing his head to lean back against Daniel's shoulder as he worked his muscles and shoulders before letting them collapse at his side's. Max felt a dopey kind of smile reach his face, he was being treated pretty nice, especially right now, and with the warm feeling spreading into his chest now that he was finally comfortable he didn't really mind any of this.

Maybe it didn't matter if he got out or not, maybe life was okay here. Max shivered at the feeling of Daniel planting a few kisses on his head, trailing down to his cheek and jaw. 

Though he tilted his head for Daniel's convenience anyways, Daniel kissed his neck and down his shoulder, the whole thing made Max's heart rate speed up, it was just the alcohol! Him wanting this to continue was just coming from the fact that he was drunk and not thinking right! Even the law agreed with him, maybe that made it okay.

Max reached his arms up and ran his hands up Daniel's back and into his soft hair. Daniel's pause made Max assume he really didn't expect him to do anything else but sit there, though the urge to continue got in the way and Max continued to run his fingers over Daniel's hair.

Reaching the floof in the front and taking his hands away for a moment to run his fingers up through it. Daniel continued to kiss, adding in nibbles to Max's neck and sliding his hands down Max's collarbones and chest, he huffed at the feeling of Daniel's fingers running over one of his nipples, Daniel played and pushed around the nub while his other hand trailed down between Max's legs.

The waves of arousal and slight pleasure from Daniel's advances made Max's cock twitch to life and begin to harden in Daniel's hand, he trailed his hands back down to Daniel's neck, cupping his hands around the back to keep his arms up, he watched as Daniel started to Stroke him through his boxers, it was so teasingly good, he hummed at the new kind of sensation Max rocked his hips in an attempt to get more friction. 

Daniel's fingers gently ran up and down his erection, gliding across the head before pulling back and pulling Max's boxers over it, Max's cock sprung up and bobbed for a second until Daniel took it in his hand. Giving it a few experimental pumps. 

Max let his head fall back, this was way better than just jerking off, he groaned out and rolled his hips. along with the sensation of Daniel playing with his nipple he could feel the build up in his stomach already approaching, Daniel's hand quickened it's pace, making Max moan out and squirm a bit. 

He bit his lip, the heat rushing straight to his dick and his body trembling, Max had never even touched himself while drunk, he usually drank till he was throwing his guts up so he never had the chance. Max's throat vibrated, his orgasm just on the edge before Daniel let go, leaving Max to twitch and writhe.

He should have expected something like this, Daniel wasn't a good person and wasn't gonna do good things just for the fuck of it. Max let go to reach down but Daniel startled him with a yell, Max's hands quickly went back to where they were "you need to keep your hands there, I won't hesitate to bring out the cane again" Max clenched his jaw, looking down and watching as his dick throbbed, it felt hot, everything was hot. 

Daniel stopped toying with his chest to gently grab Max's hip, Daniel took it in his hand again, slowly jerking him off. Max groaned, and struggled a little before settling down and letting Daniel continue, his grip was light, barely a brush over Max's tip, Daniel caught the pre-cum dripping down the back of Max's cock, spreading it over the tip before he picked up the pace again, forcing a huff and moan out of Max.

Daniel hummed into Max's ear, squeezing Max's hip and holding it still to prevent Max's hips from thrusting and shifting. Max trembled when he started to get close again, he ever so slightly tried to thrust his hips in motion with Daniel's pumps, he opened his mouth and arched his back at the feeling but Daniel stopped again. 

Max let out an angry groan, his forehead already getting damp from sweat and he was sure his face was going red. His cock twitched and more pre drooled down the shaft "Fucking please!" Max groaned out, he was already getting tired of this and just wanted to cum.

He didn't get a reply, Daniel just ran his fingers over the tip, it made Max's blood boil, he was so close he could practically taste it. Max looked down watching as Daniel gently stroked him again, his dick spasmed in Daniel's hand, the veins protruding much more from when Daniel first started and it felt like his stomach was on fire. 

it almost felt overstimulating but it quickly melted away back into pleasure, Max panted and huffed, everything was getting hot and the smell of Daniel didn't make it easy to hold back his moans. His orgasm was building again and he moved his hands to grip Daniel's white shirt, "please let me cum" Max slurred, his voice high pitched and begging, he couldn't think straight, he was just so desperate to cum it was all he wanted.

"Please please please.." Max whispered, mostly to himself. His orgasm was rapidly approaching when Daniel stopped again, Max groaned but was given no time to argue when the band to his boxers was snapped back into its proper place and he was being pushed away, Daniel stood up and brushed the non existent dirt off his clothes.

Daniel turned and paced over to the corner of the room, Max hadn't noticed it but there was a second shelf full of different types of items, chains, shackles, cuffs, etc. Daniel picked something out and headed back over to Max who glanced back and forth from Daniel to the chain he had his hand, it had a clip on both ends of it, Max's mind raced, he decided his best bet would be to negotiate "D-Daniel?" He continued "hey, please! I promise I'll be good for you okay? You don't need to do that! I want to be able to move around! Ive been good!" Max tried to reason with him but Daniel grabbed Max's collar and pulled him towards the wall as he spoke.

"Oh Max I know, you've been very good for me, But i just can't be sure yet okay? I'll be back" Daniel clipped one clip onto a ring on the wall before clipping the second one on the ring of Max's collar. He curiously stepped back and looked at max, before face palming and muttering something to himself before jogging back over to the shelf and grabbing a pair of handcuffs. 

Max was disappointed to see Daniel wasn't in too much of a rush to notice his hands were free, though he decided not to struggle much as Daniel pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed his hands together. Max needed to bide his time.

Daniel headed towards the door pulling out what looked like a key and unlocking the door, Max, frustrated, looked away, but snapped back to look at Daniel as he spoke "uh, hey Max. The lights will turn off automatically when it's time to sleep" his smile was back and Max frowned at it, "yeah.." Max trailed off, looking away from Daniel, who he saw nod out of the corner of his eye, turn and leave.

He just…  
He had to bide his time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max starts to miss his friends, he wants out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is gonna kick me in the ass so I won't have time to write in class, I'll be actually doing work.

The light flicked on and it startled Max awake, he looked around drearily, not really understanding where he was. But it slowly came back to him as he blinked the blurry sleep from his eyes, Daniel wasn't in yet, but he should be soon considering the light was automatic, it must come on sometime between Six am and eight am right?? 

Max's head was pounding, the light was abhorrent and every time he shifted made the metal chain on his neck and his ankles jangle loudly, it was like it echoed ten times more than it was even supposed to. Max pressed his head against the wall in an attempt to stop the pain, but it just felt like brain freeze clawing deep into his skull and it made the throbbing in his head worse.

He'd experienced hangovers a handful of times but for some reason this one felt worse, his entire body ached somehow, and even though he enjoyed it last night, the chilly air was biting at his legs and torso, giving him violent goosebumps. Max tried to keep his eyes gently closed but the bright red just hurt his head more than the blinding white of the lights themselves.

He sighed, he missed his shitty bed, he missed his asshole friends Neil and Nikki, and even though he shouldn't, he missed his parents screaming at him all the time, he missed heading over to David's for breakfast. being given a sandwich that he wouldn't even eat until it was dinner time and he was hiding out in his room or walking the streets late at night.

He didn't even know why he met up with Daniel, everyone, including him hated Daniel. He didn't come up much in conversation but when he did it was always "hey remember that fuckhead cult leader freak that tried to wipe out our camp when we were kids?". Max never got to do anything he wanted, he didn't tell David, or even his friends but he was thinking about going to the summer camp and applying for a job when summer break rolled around. 

Max had always told himself it was just for the money or to get away from his parents again, but he really missed the camp. He missed getting annoyed at David and threatening him or injuring him in one way or another. 

David kept everyone happy, even if max pretended he wasn't happy, he did like the last moments at camp and silently he wished his parents wouldn't have come to pick him up. Max could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he missed them all so much and now because he was bored, wanted something different with his useless life he went and got himself into this mess. 

He huffed at the tears sliding down his tan cheeks, he'd never be able to see them again. Max wondered where his phone was, surely someone must be looking for him! With all the nights Max had spent at Neil's and Nikki's, and even David's when he decided he didn't want to go home. 

They had to be thinking about his disappearance. 

Max didn't look over as Daniel came in, "good morning Max!" It almost sounded as cheery as when David said it, Daniel slipped over to Max, which his headache didn't like in the least, he leant down next to Max. Max could tell Daniel was trying get a look at his face, that was currently against the wall. 

"What's wrong bud? You're awfully quiet" Max didn't even know if he should respond, Daniel wasn't going to let him go, he was trapped. "Max.." Daniel started to run his hand through Max's hair again, it helped soothe the headache slightly, his hand was so very warm.

Max desperately wanted to cuddle up to Daniel, his shivering was probably noticeable and he just wanted a break from all this awful shit going on with him right now. The deep bruises on his ass and thighs hurt way worse than they had before, why did he do this to himself? Daniel's a fucking psycho! Of course this would happen. 

Daniel leaned forward, pressing his lips to Max's cheek, his breath felt so hot and it sent shivers up Max's spine, "What's wrong max.." Daniel whispered, it made Max's eyes water. It brought back way too many memories, too many feelings, too many empty wishes. 

He could feel his throat tightening, if he were to speak his voice would surely crack and give his unrelenting, stupid thoughts away. Daniel pulled away, "here" Daniel pulled something out of his pocket and messed around with the handcuffs around Max's wrists for a moment before they came loose and Daniel pulled them off of Max. 

He took advantage of it and brought his hands up to his head, cradling his forehead as it pounded through his skull, Daniel stood up "do you have a headache Max? I have some pills here for you" before Max could even respond Daniel was speeding towards the door, he unlocked it and headed out of the room.

Max took a moment to think about what had just happened, he pulled his hands away from his head and looked down at them, his heart picked up pace as he realized what was going on. Max quickly grabbed the chain around his neck, unhooking it from the collar and wobbling to his feet, he looked around before shakily heading to one of the shelves, he scanned all the items on it.

there were sex toys of all different types, he didn't think much of it but it looked incredibly weird up close. He quickly looked at the bottom rows, there were more torture like devices, it was just a matter of trying to pick which one would work best. 

Max's eyes shot around at everything in front of him, his heart was going a mile a minute now and he was panicking, he decided to grab something that looked like a pizza cutter, though it was smaller and the spinning part had tons of tiny needles on it. Max pulled on the door and to his surprise, it opened, but it burst all the way open suddenly, Daniel on the other side. 

The swing of the door made Max stumble back, startled. His heart raced as Daniel lunged for him, though Max started to swing and stab with the object in his hand. 

Daniel flinched away from it for a moment before tackling Max and managing to pin down the hand he was holding it with. Daniel forced Max to let go of the device, he smacked it away and it slid across the floor. 

Daniel grabbed Max by the hair, clearly furious with him. He dragged Max away from the door and threw him against the wall, before getting in his face again.

Max winced at the feeling of Daniel curling his fingers into Max's dark hair, he bit his lip and kept his eyes screwed shut at the feeling of the blonde breathing into his ear. The small boys body trembled with slight fear under his grasp, but he didn't dare move.

“you’re mine you know that right? You won't leave. No one will ever find you” Daniel whispered almost sensually, Daniel's free hand moved down to run across Max's soft tan abdomen. He felt Daniel smile when Max nodded obediently at the question, the soft skin on Max's cheek brushed harshly up against Daniel's neck, making shudders run down Max's spine. 

He could barely help but scrunch his eyes closed more, attempting to stop the hot tears welling in his eyes and streaming down to his neck, Daniel pushed his nose against Max's neck and kissed up to his jawline, Max sobbed as Daniel breathed in his smell, Daniel had been telling him he always smelled so unbelievably good. Though Max didn't want to admit he thought the same for Daniel.

he wasn't thinking about that right now, His heart was pounding so hard he figured Daniel could probably see it through his chest. Daniel's hands snaked down to Max's, grabbing the thin wrists and pushing them above his head as his body weight pressed into Max. 

Making Max's shoulders hit the wall with a thud. Max sniffled and sobbed, he just wanted to go, he didn't want to be here anymore.

"They'll find me" he whimpered out, but he flinched when Daniel let out a loud cackle "you think they're looking for you??? You're friends?" Daniel continued "I've got your phone! They haven't even messaged once asking where you are! They don't care" Max shook his head, the tears sliding down his neck and towards his chest. Daniel was lying to him! Daniel lies! He was just trying to trick Max, manipulate him, break him down. It would be crazy if his friends were looking for him.

They loved him!!

"You're wrong" his voice cracked and Max closed his eyes tightly, the thought made his stomach turn and his heart ache, "your parents hate you Max. You can't even stop hating yourself, why wouldn't they feel the same?" Max was mumbling over Daniel's words "no no no no no no" he repeated it over and over with his face now stuffed into his shoulder.

His fat tears were hot as they slid down his cheeks, its like he couldn't even stop them from flowing. He had never cried so hard in front of anyone, this wasn't like him. 

"Max, listen to me! Just because the words are coming from me doesn't make them any less true, they hated you from the beginning, I'm not saying it to be mean" Daniel pulled his hands away from Max's wrists, he curled his arms against himself protectively. Daniel brought his hands up to cradle Max's face, Max felt like it was so weirdly NOT something he would do.

"I'm sorry, they aren't even wondering about you, I haven't gotten any texts from them on your phone" Daniel sounded sorry for Max, even so the tone made his cheeks flush red, He didn't want to be pitied over this. it sounded genuine, Max attempted to hold in the lump in his throat and the painful pressure behind his eyes but they burst out and he sobbed, Daniel shushed him, taking Max into his arms and cradling him as he cried, he rocked Max, back and forth, shushing him and gently giving him kisses into his hair.

Max pressed his face into Daniel's chest, if he just pretended it was David it would be okay, he gripped Daniel's shirt like he was about to be torn away from him, he'd need something to cling to when the distance between them was separating. Max hiccuped and sobbed, everything from years of feeling like that spilled out of him.

He let Daniel comfort him, he let himself melt into the warm safety of Daniel's big arms and he closed his eyes, hiccuping and twitching ever so often as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

He pried his eyes open, they were slightly puffy and burned from the air, the lights seemed a little brighter than they usually were. Max attempted to roll over on his side and fall back asleep but he couldn't, his arms were strapped at his side's, and his legs were forced straight open and spread, he tried to look down but the metal around his neck forcing his head to the bed made movement very difficult.

He blinked a couple times to clear his eyes before looking around the room as best he could, Daniel was a few feet away from him, wiping something off before placing it on the shelf, when Daniel stepped out of the way Max could see it was the item he had used as a weapon earlier. He meant to lay back down and shut his eyes but Daniel turned around too quickly "oh! You're awake! Perfect timing"

Max frowned, Daniel wouldn't normally just go back to how he was before, after what had happened. Not that Max's situation was at all normal. "I was thinking about what you did earlier Max" Daniel continued "you really upset me, trying to escape when I think I've treated you very kindly. if you had just waited a little longer, I would have given you food and water-" Max's stomach growled at the mention of food, sure he was thirsty too but the empty feeling in his gut sent his stomach spinning. 

Daniel sighed at the sound, stepping forward and brushing Max's thick curls from his face. "I can't let you get away with the stunt you pulled Max, and clearly bringing out the cane isn't good enough to teach you not to be defiant.." Max gulped at what Daniel was saying, he'd already been doing what he wanted with Max and he didn't consider that stuff punishments?

Daniel trailed his hand down Max's face, to his chest, down his stomach and stopped at the band on Max's boxers, Daniel looked over at Max, his blue eyes were sharp and expressionless, Max Inhaled as Daniel began to Palm him through his boxers. "What do you want to eat after this Max?" Max was silent for a moment before he snapped back to reality, it was weird that Daniel was asking this now.

"Uhm! Uh, can you go out and buy something??" Max was a little flustered at being out on the spot "of course, what do you want?" Max thought for a moment "I kind of miss subway??" He said it as if it was a question, it felt kind of rude to be asking for it almost. Daniel nodded, a light smile on his face as he continued. Neither said anything relating to the subject after that.

XXX

Max thrashed and whined, his wrists becoming a little raw from rubbing at the straps so much. he was trembling and sweating like mad, his face and chest were too hot for him to function and the unending drooling of his dick had his head spinning and cloudy. 

He couldn't even keep track of how long it had been, he wasn't thinking about his empty stomach or dry throat anymore, he was just a moaning and writhing mess beneath Daniel. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry" Max had apologized for probably the 100th time. He was so close to cumming Daniel had to pace the room and inspect the shelves rather than touch Max, or he'd most likely shoot his load without even a warning.

His hair was wet with tears and sweat, his piercing Emerald eyes were glossy from his eyes watering in frustration, he slowly backed away from the orgasm that felt so close he could reach it. His dick twitching and spasming in the pool of pre-cum it left on his soft stomach, his bottom lip felt swollen from how hard and how many times he'd been biting it, and his hands were constantly shaking with the desperate need for release.

His balls had began to ache long ago and he'd told Daniel countless times it hurt. Though Daniel always replied with the petty line "you hurt me too, Max". Max huffed, his breath was labored and hot, it almost felt like the whole room was heated, but Max couldn't quite tell if it was just his own body or not.

He felt Daniel's hand on his stomach, just below his ribs, Daniel's hand was so cold compared to Max's burning skin, he invited the agonizingly good feeling. Daniel's hand traveled down his stomach, swiping the dripping pre off with two fingers and gently, teasingly spreading it on the tip, he ran his fingers across the slit of Max's penis and back down to the shaft. 

Max held his breath, his body was slowly tip toeing closer to the edge again, Max pressed his shoulders back against the table and raised his hips, he positioned his hands and grabbed the bars on the sides of the bed that his hands were strapped against. He let out the air in his lungs and sucked in more, holding it. 

His hands and legs trembled violently, his cock bobbing up before falling back against his stomach, it twitched with desperation and Max just silently prayed to whatever God Daniel believed in to tell Daniel that he should let him cum. Max was never one for religion, especially not Daniel's cult shit, but with how good the build up to his orgasm was, his actual climax would send his mind reeling back and he'd probably break from pure ecstasy. 

"Ohh my god I'll do anything hngg!" Max belted out, he could feel the pre-cum dripping from his tip and landing gently right on his stomach. "Oh really Max? What exactly will you do?" Max was finding it hard to talk and concentrate at the same time, "pleasee whatever you want!! This is too much, I'll be good! I'll do whatever I'm told without question!" Max felt the tears in his eyes slip, this was too much, it was too relentless and fucking cruel. 

The intense ache and the burning need to cum was going to drive him insane. "Shouldn't you be doing that in the first place?" Max bit his lip, hard. 

He wished Daniel would just feel some fucking remorse, God only knows Daniel wasn't capable of that feeling. Max didn't reply as the feeling of his orgasm shakily approaching silenced him.

Daniel was really teasing it out with just a finger, "cane me again! Hit me! Please just-" Max's sobs had cut him off, "just do whatever you want! Not this, please please not this" Max watched through blurry tears as Daniel pondered it, like he was deciding what to do, and if he felt it would be worth it.

"Alright Max!" Daniel pulled away and Max kicked angrily, his heart was pumping faster than it should have been, the urge to just grab at his hair and scream was almost impossible to ignore, Daniel turned heading to the shelf and grabbing a few things Max couldn't see, Max's trembling slowly went away, but the aching and thumping of his cock definitely didn't. waking up to this wasn't what he wanted, they must have been going for hours, that's how it felt anyways.

Max wanted to look down, but the metal around his neck prevented it, though he assumed if he looked down all he'd see was his dick drooling with need. Daniel headed around the room, Max listened closely as it sounded like Daniel was moving items, he heard Daniel wipe his hands off, he always acted like there was dirt and dust everywhere, even though this room was spotless, the air was probably completely purified too, there's no way there was anything for him to even wipe off. 

Daniel came back over, "everything's all set up" Max felt like questioning him but he knew he'd get to see soon enough so he stayed silent as Daniel unbuckled his ankles and then his wrists, Daniel toyed around with the metal part holding Max's neck down before it clicked open and Max sat up. he looked around, at first he didn't see anything different, but he quickly realized there were two panels taken off the floor.

Max swung his legs over the side of the bed and got off, he followed Daniel to the missing floorboards before Daniel headed to one of the shelves picking up some things before returning to Max. Max saw the shackles Daniel had and he put his hands out for Daniel to put them on him. Max liked the feeling he got at the grin that came to Daniel's face, one that Daniel obviously tried to suppress. 

Once they were on, Max sat down for a second pair to be put around his ankles, but he got on his knees for Daniel to hook the chain of the shackles onto something that worked similar to a carabiner that was hidden under the floorboard. Daniel sat down in front of Max, which was the first time Max had even seen him sit since this all started.

Daniel guided Max to lay over his lap, which Max awkwardly did so, shifting and squirming to get comfortable with his erection pressing against Daniel's leg. Daniel grabbed the chain to the shackles on his wrists and pulled it through the carabiner in front of Max, so now his arms and legs had very limited movement. 

Max suddenly realized how he was spread out naked in Daniels lap, Max flinched at Daniels hand ghosting over his cheek, the hand came down harshly on Max's ass, making him squeak out in surprise. Daniel massaged the spot, pressing his fingers into Max's bruises, he didn't know if it felt pleasant or uncomfortable, but Max decided to relax and let Daniel do what he wanted.

Daniel's hand came down harder this time, making the sting a hell of a lot more apparent. Max was ready though and only let out a sharp exhale. 

Daniel began to massage his other cheek, Max tensed as Daniel's hand disappeared, he cried out from the force of the slap that came down, leaving a burning hot feeling in its wake. He huffed as Daniel rubbed the area before moving down to his thigh on the first side, there was no warning this time, just a swift hard, burning slap that made Max gasp and choke.

The wounds left from the cane the day before burned, sharp waves going up and down Max's sensitive thighs. "count for me" Max scrunched his eyes closed at that "add sir too" Max frowned, his face blushing harshly at the thought, though he quickly calculated how many slaps he'd already gotten.

Another bruisingly hard spank in the same spot made Max muffle his cry into his bicep "ahh! Fou-" Max shook his head to clear it "five!", When silence was all Max got he thought, "uh, S-Sir.." Max's face went red just from saying it. Daniel's hand came down slightly higher up, though probably harder, which Max didn't think was possible. 

Max sobbed without tears "six! Sir" he felt Daniel's hand switch sides, his blistering spank coming down on Max's other cheek. Max jolted, biting into his arm and letting out his high pitched groan, "fuck!! Seven, Sir!" Max almost sounded like he was begging, in a way he felt like he was too, his cock twitched and he could feel it drool against Daniel's pant leg.

He sighed at Daniel massaging the burning marks, the bruises felt so much more sensitive now, though it hurt, Max couldn't help but hum out in comfort. Daniel pulled his hand away, Max tensed up and bit down harshly on his arm again at the absence of it, though tensing up and being ready for it still didn't help him hold back his cry of pain.

Max was drooling when he pulled his mouth away from his biscep, "seven, Sir" it took Max by pained surprise as almost immediately the welting pain came again as Daniel smacked his ass again, "ahg! eight!! Eight sir!" He choked out.

His cock dripped and spasmed everytime Max flinched and practically thrust against Daniel's thigh, his burning and stinging ass went straight to his cock and came out as sticky pre. He huffed, Daniel's hand coming down hard again on the other cheek, Max pressed his hot forehead against the cold tile floor, and practically screamed out, though he took the opportunity to grind his hot erection into Daniel's lap.

"nine? Nine, sir" he huffed out, he wasn't completely sure if that was what number they were on but it must have been because Daniel continued. 

XXX

"Ah! Shitt!" Max curled his toes and pulled against the shackles "forty three, Sir" he moaned out against the floor, he was so close to cumming but it wasn't enough, his ass was on fire, there was no way it wasn't bright red and speckled with bruises. Daniel squeezed and massaged the sore flesh, his hand was burning hot against Max's skin, though Max didn't complain, he had no room to complain. 

He was breathing heavy, it's like everything Daniel put him through ended up with him covered in tears and sweat. Max opened his eyes when Daniel shifted, he worked with Daniel as he pulled himself out from under Max, He didn't even have to look to tell there was an obvious dark stain on Daniel's thigh, though he was actually grateful Daniel didn't mention it. 

Max put his head back down, listening to Daniel shuffle around behind him. He felt pressure on the back of his legs, stopping him from lifting them in the slightest, Max didn't say anything but he frowned, wondering what the hell Daniel was doing.

Max hissed out at both of Daniel's hands on his cheeks, Daniel spread Max, which he really shouldn't have been so embarrassed about, but it made him want to protest. Max felt warm breath ghost over his hole and he began to struggle "woah! Woah! What are y-" he gasped at something hot and gentle pressing against him, he bit his lip and moaned out, Max could tell just from where Daniel's hands were, and the feeling, that it was his tongue.

Max wanted to squirm away out of disgust but instead, he hummed and lifted his hips in an attempt to get more of Daniel's tongue on him. The entire act felt so dirty, so wrong, and who Max was doing it with made it even worse, Max's dick throbbed against the freezing tile, his eyes squeezed shut and he grabbed ahold of the chain's to the shackles as Daniel's tongue forced it way into him.

Max didn't expect it to go as deep as it did before Daniel pulled away for a moment, going back to it almost immediately, Daniel's tongue dipped back into him. Max's moans were high pitched and girlish, as Daniel tongue fucked him. 

Daniel then pulled away, Max heard him suck on his fingers before rubbing them against Max's hole, dipping two inside and pushing in until they were to the knuckle. Daniel rocked his fingers in and out a few times, pushing against Max's prostate and making him whine out lustfully before Daniel forced his fingers apart to stretch him.

Daniel quickly pulled his fingers out, making Max huff at the emptiness, but then something cold, freezing cold almost was against his entrance, it made Max squeal out but he was shushed and reassured with a hand grabbing his hip to keep him still. the feeling of whatever it was pushing into him was okay, until it began to ache and hurt.

Max groaned and it was pulled back, but was then pushed forward again, Max opted to make some pained noise whenever it started to become too much, it was slow going but before long Max closed around whatever it was and it slid into place, sinking neatly inside of him.

"Damn that looks good, it's almost exactly the same color as your eyes Max" Max was confused for a second before it clicked that it must be a metal plug, he never expected those things to get so cold. He didn't reply, he just laid there, and listened to Daniel get up, heading around the room and placing things back in the place he got them, Max almost found it ridiculous how much time he took to place the lube back on the shelf, exactly where it was meant to be.

Daniel returned and opened the carabiner, slipping out the chain to the shackles on Max's ankles. Max was tempted to turn over on his back to stop the burning on his sore ass but thought against it.

Daniel freed the next chain in Max's wrists and he rolled over, the pressure of being on his ass hurt but the chilly tiles cooled him and made him humm out loud, but he opened his eyes to see Daniel towering over him. "I wish I could see you like this all the time, shackled up and hard, desperate" Max gulped, he almost felt self conscious now that Daniel seemed to be intensely looking at it him.

He curled in on himself and Daniel laughed, leaning down to unbuckled the shackles and take them off of Max's wrists. Once Max was free, he sat upright, deciding to take one of the tiles and press it into its place on the floor. he was amazed at how he couldn't even tell it could be pulled out, and he silently wondered how Daniel got it out in the first place. 

Max heard the sound of Daniel putting the other one in and looked over, he looked intense, but not at all upset. In a way he even looked really happy. Daniel stood up, and walked towards the door "don't touch, not at all, if I find out you do, there will be a harsh punishment, and I will find out. I'll be back in five with your food".

Max nodded but realized Daniel couldn't see him with his back turned to Max, but before Max could give a verbal reply Daniel was already out the door and gone. He looked around, clearly Daniel trusts that Max wouldn't pull another stunt, Max shivered at the thought of going through that punishment again. 

he, apparently got off light with the spanking at the end and didn't want to be edged like that again. Max decided he might as well get comfortable with the room and the tools in it, standing up and going to the shelf tucked into the corner, he realized the same device to hold him still while he was being caned was there. 

Max looked up at the shelf, seeing dozens of bottles and vials, Max wanted to start at the top but he couldn't exactly see the top shelf or anything on it. Daniel was a great deal taller than him, probably only a little less than 6 feet, while Max was sitting at a 5'4, he'd always been short, even at camp six or so years ago, he was the second smallest, dolph being the shortest.

All throughout school he was teased about it, by Neil and Nikki, they had their growth spurts, and Max almost didn't change at all. Max wondered if his tiny, skinny frame was one of the reasons Daniel intimidated him so badly in the shed.

Max shook the thought away, ducking down and starting from the bottom of the shelf. Max picked up a tiny bottle and inspected the label, he couldn't even pronounce it but he glanced at the other bottles, it was obviously pills and such, for headaches, pain.

Sleeping pills

Max put the bottle back, carefully looking at every bottle before he looked higher up for different things. He couldn't tell what any of these were, all the bottles were made of glass but the glass was tinted so he couldn't see inside, there were all sorts of names that clearly weren't English.

Max picked one up and shook it, hearing the liquid bounce around inside, he turned the bottle around in his hands but the instructions and ingredients were also in this different, made up looking language. Max frowned, the thought of what could be in those bottles made him nervous, he placed the bottle back on the shelf and looked at the third one from the bottom, this one made much more sense, there was lube, all different kinds of it.

Water based, silicone based, there were all kinds of different flavored ones, ones that numbed, ones that increased pleasure, tingling ones, ones that heated up, ones that you find in the little lube packets that look very similar to condom packs. Daniel had thought of everything! How much money did this guy even have? 

there were actually condoms too, sitting in a clear bowl, almost like of you walked into a kids sexual health center and looked at the bowl of condoms they have sitting on the desk, not that Max had ever bothered going to those places, he'd never fooled around with chicks and definitely didn't get close to guys so he never needed condoms, but if he was going to get them he would have just stolen them.

Max moved on to the next shelf, he had to stand up but bend down to look, there was a bunch of different drugs, with different names but the alarm bells going off in Max's head said roofies. The pit in Max's stomach grew infinitely bigger at the look of all the shit on this one shelf alone, why would Daniel need roofies? Drugs to fuck you up and make you unable to do anything? Why would Daniel even need all this shit if he JUST caught Max? It was all so over the top.

Max didn't want to see any more of that, he padded over to the other side of the room, starting from the bottom shelf, there were all different kinds and colors of floggers, different materials like plastic, rope, leather and even chain link, the look of the chain one made Max shiver. he didn't want to even think about that being used harshly against him. 

Max inspected the next shelf up, seeing paddles with different designs and materials as well, they were shaped slightly different from one another, made of wood, and leather. Max decided it wouldn't hurt to try a few of them.

Max picked up a black one, he was honestly surprised Daniel wasn't the type to have them all be some form of white or grey, it's all Daniel wore and even the straight jacket Max had was white. Max leaned back, playing with the paddle a bit, it felt very sturdy so he decided to line it up with his thigh. 

The thud wasn't too bad, there wasn't even any sting, Max decided to hit much harder this time, it was a pretty different feeling from Daniel's hand, though he almost even prefered his hand, the paddle didn't have the real slap feeling, none of the sting. Max put the paddle back and grabbed one that had a more bendable impact section, he lined it up at his leg and pulled back, the impact was much closer to the sting Max was looking for, but with none of the thud.

He furrowed his brows, placing the toy back where he got it and deciding to look at the other items on the shelf, these ones weren't impact toys, there were different kinds of vibrators. Max grimaced, seeing one, it looked identicle to one his mom had, even though he was a smart kid (smart ass), she had managed to convince him it was a back massager, she called it the magic wand or some shit. 

Max felt his face heat up at the memory, but he continued to browse the selection. There were some with a flared base, obviously for anal penetration and some that looked similar to bullet vibrators.

in a way he felt like he was a child in a candy store, all this new exciting, colorful imagery brought a smile to his face. Max stood up, looking at the other shelves, there were cockrings that vibrated, and there were an array of rods with hoops and stuff on the ends of them, some had bumps and ridges and some had weird shapes to them. 

Max was more focused on the cages on the top shelf though, he had to get on his tip toes to look at them but there were a couple different types, Max reached up and grabbed one, pulling it down so he could take a closer look. his stomach was doing flips as he turned it and inspected it, it was all put together already, with a lock holding it pretty much together. 

Max frowned, there was no way Daniel had all those keys, and knew exactly which went to which cage. He jumped up, getting a better look at all the cages, but then something caught his eye on the very top shelf. 

Max jumped a little higher and looked, there were keys laying in rows all over the top shelf, Max smiled and grabbed the one that was above the cage he had in his hand. He fumbled with the key and cage for a moment, his smile grew when the lock opened and he put it off to the side. Max separated the two different parts of the cage and took a look inside, there was a rod through the middle, it started from the tip and went all throughout the cage.

the rod was weirdly long, spanning the length of the cage and even past the point of the cage ending, there was a ball on the tip of the cage, Max grabbed it and twisted, it twisted off almost like a corkscrew. Max looked down at all the parts in his hands.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening, he panicked and hastily shoved everything back on the second top shelf, his hands shook as he backed away from it, his eyes darted to Daniel, meeting Daniel's sharp, ice blue eyes immediately. Daniel came in, he was eyeing Max as he closed the door and used a key to lock it, before shoving it in his back pocket. 

Max's heart was racing, he was terrified he'd get into trouble for snooping around "what did you take Max?" Daniel questioned, Max shook his head "nothing Sir!" He couldn't catch himself before he said it, he could feel his face heat up before he decided to elaborate "I was just looking, i- I didn't take anything" Max was wringing his hands together in front of his body.

Daniel shrugged "alright, I'll organize the shelf while you eat" Max headed over to Daniel, taking the subway bag from his hand and flopping down onto the floor. he practically tore the sub out of the bag, unrolling it from the paper and picking up half, his stomach growled and ached at the smell, it was just a simple ham and cheese sub, with nothing else really on it other than lettuce and tomato's but Max tore into it like he'd never get to eat again.

He swallowed the food down before he could even chew, his mouth watered and the flavor was almost like ecstasy. "I left a drink in there too, wasn't sure what you liked" Max looked up at Daniel, but his face went red when he saw Daniel was inspecting the cage Max had taken apart. 

Max rifled through the bag and found a bottle of Pepsi, taking it out and placing in next to him as he devoured half of the sub. He only just realized he was naked this entire time, Daniel had thrown his boxers somewhere and clearly took them when he left. 

Max closed his legs, eating the last couple bites of the half of the sub before huffing. He felt satisfyingly full as he leaned back against the wall with his Pepsi in hand, Max broke the seal and took a few sips to wash down the food he practically inhaled. 

"You done with this?" Max opened his eyes to see Daniel pointing towards the other half of his sub, "oh.. oh! Uh yeah!" Max stammered out, Daniel leaned down to wrap the sub back up he slid it back in the bag, Daniel pushed the bag off to the side and sat on his knees in front of Max. Max eyed the lube and the cage in Daniel's hands, his heart rate picked up. 

He was going to be punished, he was going to be beat or hurt or edged or whatever, he was fucked, so fucked! Fuc- "I noticed you were looking at this, you like it?" Daniel held the cage up for Max to clearly see, he gulped at the sight, and how calm Daniel was acting. he had to be unbelievably pissed if he was trying to lure Max into a false sense of security, "it's… interesting" Max admitted, he didn't know how to de-escalate the situation, and panic started to bubble up in his gut.

"Well you're gonna get to try it" the smile on Daniel's face was amused, not at all malicious or sadistic, Max frowned, that was it? His punishment was trying the damn thing? "Spread!" Daniel commanded, gesturing to Max's tan legs, he shyly did as he was told, Max watched as Daniel put the pieces to the side and took the ring. Max felt a twinge of arousal as Daniel very gently pulled Max's balls into it, making sure to get them all the way in before pulling Max's cock through.

it was a little more difficult than Max anticipated, and once it was on correctly it was pretty snug fitting but Max concluded it was overall comfortable. Daniel then took the cage in one hand and popped the cap off the lube with the other, he applied a good amount to the end of the hollow rod that protruded from the cage before putting the lube back and spreading the lube up the rod with two fingers, Daniel carelessly rubbed the excess on the tip of Max's dick, making Max perse his lips at the chill.

Daniel took Max's cock in his hand, it took everything in Max not to embarrassingly get hard right there, Max's eyes widened as Daniel pressed the end of the rod to the slit of Max's cock, he felt his hands start shaking and beads of sweat forming on his forehead with anxiety. 

He felt so stupid he didn't realize that's what that was for, obviously that's where it went! How else would the stupid thing fit?? Max watched in horror as Daniel slowly pushed and slid the rod in. "oh fuck! Oh fuck, fuck.." Max whispered, turning his head up to stare at the blinding ceiling lights instead in the hopes he could forget about what was happening.

Looking away only intensified the sensation, the cool, smooth rod slowly sinking into his dick. Max could feel it stretch him as it was forced inside, his breathing was labored, there wasn't a reason why he was so panicked and terrified, but the feeling of it going Into him made his heart race. 

It felt like it was never ending, Max looked down, biting his lip harshly as he watched, the rod was barely even halfway in, the cage definitely not securely fitted yet. "oh my godd!!" Max groaned out, pushing his head forcefully back against the wall, he gripped his own thighs to cope with the assaulting breach. 

feeling it being pushed deep inside of him, the feeling was so impossible to describe. It was mercy when he felt the cage press against his tip. his gasp and huff was uncharacteristically dramatic when he looked down to watch Daniel push the cage in the right position, holding it steady as he secured it with the lock.

Daniel stood up and stretched lightly before picking up the subway bag, "you can tell me tomorrow when you feel like this half alright kiddo?" Daniel ruffled Max's hair, and he swatted Daniel's hand away. Though it made him pause, he missed David so much. He wished it was David with him instead..

Max didn't even bother to force a smile as Daniel headed out of the room. He wished he knew what time it was, he only woke up a few hours ago or something right? Daniel was already awake and he probably came in at around 7, so maybe they started the day some time around 7:30.. 

He closed his eyes, grabbing his Pepsi bottle and heading over to the bed, there wasn't a reason for him to sleep on the floor if he had a perfectly good bed. Max crawled up onto it and curled up at the pillow, he opened his drink and chugged a good amount of it, the fizz and sting helped distract his wandering mind. 

his eyes slipped closed a lot faster than he anticipated, what just happened was scarily traumatizing. before then Max had never even entertained the thought of putting things Into his dick, and now he could feel it, filling his insides completely, it didn't take long before everything went black and Max unsettled, drifted off.

XXX  
…  
…  
"Ax.."  
"Max! Wake up buddy" 

Max opened his eyes and sat up almost the moment he realized what was happening. He looked towards Daniel, the lights were off so he couldn't see him very clearly, "what? Daniel?? What time is it" Max rubbed his eyes, blinking the sleep away. 

"It's uh.." there was a pause in the darkness, Max couldn't even see what Daniel was doing "2:19am" Max frowned, why was Daniel even awake at this hour? And why was he waking Max up? "Oh.. kay, so what's going on??" Max jumped a little when Daniel's hands landed on the sides of his head, Daniel's fingers snaking into his hair.

"Max…" Daniel whispered his face was much closer now, and Max could feel his breath hot against his lips, his breath smelled strongly of alcohol, and a slight hint of something else. Max shook when Daniel's lips pressed into his own, the kiss was a lot more rough than Max thought it would be, the possessive grip Daniel had as he tangled his fingers into Max's dark hair was nauseating. 

Max brought his hands to Daniel's chest, his white shirt that was normally perfect was halfway unbuttoned, he pushed at Daniel's chest, turning his head to pull away from the kiss "Dan- Daniel you're drunk!" Max struggled out the words, trying to get Daniel to back away but he instead got on top of Max, pushing him down and pinning him to the bed.

"Fucking stop" Max squirmed under Daniel, trying to shove and kick, anything to get Daniel off of him, Daniel grabbed Max's wrist, it made Max feel infinitely smaller than Daniel, and he pinned it to the sheets kissing Max's cheek and his neck. Max really didn't know what to do as Daniel suckled and nipped at his jaw, though Max couldn't deny it felt good and made a nice warm feeling pool down into his stomach.

he decided to close his eyes and allow Daniel to scrape his teeth across his Adams apple, Daniel leaned up to lock lips with Max again, and this time he decided to accept it. He let out a hum at Daniel's subtle booze tasting tongue, both of Daniel's hands were now at his head, cradling his temples as a thumb gingerly stroked at his hair. 

The whole thing was so uncharacteristic of Daniel, it was too warm, too loving almost. Max couldn't even say he didn't like it though, he moaned at the attention Daniel gave him, it felt so good to have Daniel's hot body pressed against his own, the only contact he could have was from Daniel, and it hadn't been anything as intense as this. 

Max wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders, he was partly afraid of Daniel backing off, Max wanted to make him stay, he was so desperate for human contact, he was so desperate for love and warmth, he hadn't even had a fucking hug in forever, let alone a hot makeout session. Max's chest warmed up, his cheeks flushing and his hands getting jittery, he wrapped his bare legs around Daniel's waste and slid his hands up Daniel's neck and into his hair. 

Max scratched his nails gently through it letting Daniel pull away to huff into his face before roughly kissing at his neck again. Daniel pulled his arms back, running his hands down Max's chest and stomach before starting back up his chest and carefully dragging his nails down Max's side's. 

all the while kissing down his collar bones and chest. Daniel stuck his tongue out and pressed it against one of Max's nipples, Max chewed on his bottom lip as he felt his cock twitch and the cage start to tighten. 

Daniel nipped and sucked at Max's chest, abusing and teasing his now hard nipple. Max moaned, though it didn't sound like it, there was a great deal of discomfort behind it. The pressure of the cage made it pinch and start to throb.

he huffed as Daniel sat up, "Max I want you to get up and do something for me" Max's face showed nothing but anger, though he was sure Daniels eyes probably weren't adjusted to the dark yet, so he couldn't see it. Max on the other hand, could see Daniel's face just fine, though his eyes obviously didn't look as vibrant, he looked disheveled.

"What do you want?" Max groaned, he honestly just wanted to go back to sleep, Daniel wanting things while he was drunk couldn't mean anything good, ever. Max felt Daniel ease off of him, he grabbed his hand and Max tried to pull away but relaxed as Daniel pulled his hand towards him, Max suddenly felt denim under his fingers, curious he pushed against it, flattening his hand against the surface. 

He frowned, cupping down beneath the denim, Daniel let out a light sigh. Max felt his face growing hot, his heart rate picking up, he knew exactly what he was grabbing right now and it was VERY hard. Fingers tangled roughly into Max's hair and he was pulled up, Daniel's lips pressing to Max's ear as he whispered, "you're gonna take care of it, aren't you?" Max gulped, he didn't really expect to be servicing for some reason.

Daniel never seemed at all Interested in that sort of stuff, and Max had never really noticed him being hard at all, but that could have been because he was always too focused on himself. Daniel let go of Max's hair, who furrowed his brows as he relaxed and placed his hands back onto Daniel's thighs. 

He felt oddly nervous, chewing his lip as he moved his hands to the buckle on Daniel's pants, he struggled for a moment in the dark but Daniel didn't seem to be too impatient. He let the belt go loose around Daniel's waste and focused on the button and zipper on Daniel's pristinely white jeans, he undid Daniel's pants before Daniel pulled away and Max watched his faint figure in the darkness sit back and pull them off, Max's hands were back on Daniel, palming him through his thin boxers.

Daniel couldn't actually be that drunk, there's no way he'd be this hard, it made Max wonder what happened, he didn't seem like the type to get piss drunk. Max curled his fingers around the band of Daniel's light colored boxers, Max could only assume they were a light grey.

he tugged and pulled them down, purposefully making Daniel's cock spring up and hit his stomach. Max decided to give his hand a good lick, grabbing the base of Daniel's dick, running his hand up and down the shaft to lube it with his own spit before he gingerly gave it a little tug. it made it easier to imagine he was doing it to himself, what he would want to feel, the angle was just a little awkward though.

Daniel huffed "suck it" he stated, it was demanding but Max couldn't help but crack a smile at the pleasure laced in his voice. he leaned in, deciding his first move should be to give it a nice long lick up the head, Daniel let out a sultry sigh as Max took it into his mouth. 

He'd really never done this before but while he was hanging out at Nikki's house her mom told him all about it, saying that he's "probably popular with the boys", at the time he took it as an insult, but ignored her until Nikki came out of the bathroom and they left to see the movie they were going to. Max decided to close his eyes tightly and focus in the head as he stroked the base, bobbing his head up and down and kind of savoring the taste of Daniel's pre at the back of his tongue. 

Daniel let out a groan before his hands were in Max's hair, it would have been comfortable if he wasn't forcing Max's head forward, Max attempted to pull back but he was forced down further, Daniel's cock sliding to the back of Max's throat and making him gag. Daniel released some pressure on Max's head, allowing him to back up just a little before he was pushing his head down even harder than before.

Max shoved his hands against Daniel's hips and stomach in an attempt to push away as Daniel's dick slid down his throat and painfully stretched it. Daniel groaned at Max's violent gagging, his fingers curling into his hair and tightly pulling.

Daniel forced Max to sit there for a few moments, Max's body spasmed and squirmed from the gagging and spluttering, it was relief when Daniel's grip loosened. Max forced his head up and gasped, gagging a few more times until his face was forced back down, he didn't have time to retaliate as his nose was pressed against Daniel's body, his hair making Max scrunch his nose up.

Daniel pulled his head back a little before thrusting into Max's throat, Max gagged but Daniel did it again. He quickly started to thrust his hips, pumping his cock harshly down Max's throat, Max felt like all he could do was take it, the angle he was at absolutely prevented him from being able to muster the strength to push back. 

behind his harsh gagging he thought about trying to drive his nails into Daniel's thighs, but he was in a very vulnerable situation right now and he didn't think that would be a smart idea if Daniel wasn't able to make rational decisions right now. Max's choking sounds were embarrassing, though he didn't even know why he was thinking of that right now.

Daniel moaned out, his voice oddly attractive as he threw his head back and pounded into Max's throat harder, Max's eyes were watering, the tears streaming down his face and his bubbling drool dripping from his chin. Max couldn't fucking breath, his lungs beginning to burn, panic started to seep in as he attempted to pull away but couldn't, he shoved his hands against Daniels hips, oh fuck Daniel wouldn't let go, he panted, and his hips staggered.

Max began to hit Daniel's legs and stomach, his lungs were desperate, his eyes rolled back behind his eyelids, frantically hitting and slapping Daniel in an attempt to get him to stop for a moment. Max's body began to heave, his chest constricting to breathe in, though no oxygen was gonna enter. 

He started to shake, he was gonna die, ooh fuck he was dead, he was gonna suffocate and die and Daniel wouldn't even fucking know it cause he was too out of his mind. He was dead and no one was ever gonna find out how or why, they'd never see him again, the cops would neve fucking find out.

Daniel's thrusting slowed, he held Max's head down so his cock was all the way down his throat, Max gagged violently as Daniel's member twitched in the back of his throat he could feel the ropes of cum coating the back of his throat and pooling down in his stomach. Daniel let go of Max, who shot up and mentally couldn't decide to sharply inhale or to exhale, instead he coughed and hacked, drool dripping down onto the bed.

he gasped in as much air as he could before coughing some more. He eventually started to breathe again, huffed and sniffling, his face was covered in drool and tears and he couldn't even find it in his shaky arms to wipe any of it off his face. 

Max leaned back on the bed, he didn't even want to scream and swear at Daniel, he just wanted to go home, he just wanted to get the fuck out of here. Daniel crawled off of the bed, shuffling and stumbling towards the door as Max heard him hopping back into his pants and doing them back up, he faintly heard Daniel stop at the door, fiddling with his belt buckle in the darkness before taking out the key and opening the door. 

The yellow light that illuminated the room for a brief second before wordlessly Daniel was gone only screamed at Max that he had to find a way out. Max forcefully wiped his chin and mouth with the blankets, biting his lip as the pressure behind his eyes exploded. 

He layed back down in the bed, taking the Pepsi from beside him and drinking it as he cried pathetically, his throat was so dry and sore after what Daniel had done and he just resorted to chugging it, it was all he was getting for tonight. He'd get water in the morning.

he quickly emptied the bottle, throwing both the cap and bottle separately across the room out of anger and spite before laying back and crying into his pillow, effectively soaking it with tears and snot. He didn't even bother to care to hide the sound of his loud weeping.

Max never remembered crying this much in his entire life, it's like every couple hours was a new impossible thing to get over and he was becoming more dehydrated than ever, with all the sweat, tears and drool he was producing. Why did he have to meet with Daniel? Why? why? Why, why, why…

"Oh my fucking god why.." his voice croaked out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I pretty much re edited the entire story! Lumped chapters together, Made it more consistent etc. Chapters SHOULD be longer now but will probably take a lot longer to come out

Max woke up to the lights on, his throat burned as he looked around the room, he silently wondered when the lights had turned on, it would really help to know what time it was. Max groggily rubbed at his eyes, his night of crying made them puffy and sore.

He half contemplated going back to sleep but thought against it as Daniel was probably going to be in soon. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, his arms and neck ached at the movements, Daniel was really rough last night, it's like he never wanted Max to enjoy anything.

He slid his body off of the bed, pressing his feet gently to the cold tiles before waddling over to sit on the floor and wait for Daniel. Max jumped as he accidentally kicked something, hearing it fall and roll, he looked down, watching as the clear bottle of water rolled across the floor, it slowed before stopping completely. 

Max looked back to where he felt himself kick it, seeing a childish plastic bowl, with a white plastic spoon, a cereal box, a small carton of milk and a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. Max looked at the items as if they'd disappear if he looked away, he headed over to grab the water bottle before walking back and sitting criss cross on the floor with the items. 

Max grabbed the box, looking at the picture on the front of the box, it seemed to just be cheerios, but Max was so relieved and grateful that not even Daniel was the type of sick fuck to buy those plain ones that tasted like dirt with no flavor. he took a peek inside just to be sure, reaching in and grabbing a handful, shoving a few into his mouth as he placed the box back down and took the note.

He rolled his eyes at the 'MAX' written on the front if it, as if Max wouldn't know who it was for with all this other stuff left here. He opened the note and began to read.

Morning Max, I felt bad about last night and decided not to wake you up when I brought your breakfast, 

Max scoffed out loud, there's no way Daniel could regret doing anything wrong to him. 

I'm busy with my community work and business, will be back later today to check up on you. 

He couldn't help but smirk, the only thing Daniel was busy with was brainwashing and killing kids, or maybe he was laying low, after just getting out of prison and all. 

I didn't know what you liked when it came to cereal but I gave you honey nut Cheerios because honey is supposed to soothe sore throats.  
Max I'll be a lot more busy now that I have to go back to my daily tasks, I won't be able to see you as often so I'll regularly leave food and water for you from now on. If you're good I'll think about just giving you a fridge.

Ps. If your throat or pains feel too bad you are free to search the shelf with medicine on it, there should be ibeprophen there :) will be back by lunch, make sure to think of what you'd like for dinner <3

Max frowned, Daniel was weird when writing, a lot more affectionate or something, with the smileys and hearts and shit. It was kind of weird. 

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it towards the corner, knowing full well Daniel would see it crumpled and on the floor when he cleaned up. Max smirked to himself, grabbing the cereal box and pouring an unneeded amount of it into the bowl, before grabbing the milk and filling his bowl with that too.

He stirred it with his spoon silently, thinking about Neil and Nikki. They'd be screaming at him to do something right now.

He closed his eyes, savouring the chilly milk as he chewed, though it was a little tough swallowing, he almost didn't want to even eat anymore because it hurt, but he bit his tongue and continued anyways. He took a couple dozen more bites before snatching the water bottle off the ground and drinking it, it's like he could hear his own organs cheering for him as he gulped down a good amount of the plain liquid.

When he went back to eating, the milk tasted kind of gross compared to the water, he grimaced and began to stuff spoonfuls at a time into his mouth to quickly get rid of it. He brought the bowl up to his mouth, eating the last few cheerios and then tipping the bowl up to drink the now honey flavored milk.

He placed the bowl down and wiped his face, sitting back against the bed to let it sit for a moment. Max silently wished there was something for him to do alone, he couldn't jerk off at all, there was no TV or even a goddamn book, being down here was just sleeping or hanging out with Daniel. 

It was beginning to feel like torment all on its own. Max frowned, spreading his legs and wrapping a hand around the cage he had on, he had gotten hard last night so he must be able to find a way to pass the time doing that somehow.

Max poked his fingers through the cage, prodding at the shaft of his dick, he'd thought about giving it a few tugs but his balls wouldn't like that, let alone the rod inside of him. He took a look around the room, deciding to hop up and pad over to the shelf closest to his bed. 

He took a look at all the vibrators and Hitachi's, Max grabbed a magic wand off the shelf and carefully pulled the cord with it, beginning to look around for an outlet. He frowned, searching the walls, there must be a tile in the floor or something covering the outlet because there's no way Daniel would have something you need to plug in when there wasn't a place to plug it into.

He grumbled, reluctantly placing the wand back on the shelf and searching for something else, he settled for one of the smaller vibratorw without the flare, it was a similar shape to the one Daniel had used on him, but they certainly weren't the same. Max hopped to his bed and sat on the edge, clicking the button on the vibrator and feeling it rumble to life in his hand, he carefully pressed the vibrator to the metal tip of the cage.

It vibrated the cage and Max let his head drop back as he opened his mouth to huff. He felt the cage grow increasingly tighter, pinching and compressing his hardening length.

Max ran the vibrator up and down the cage, humming out a moan as he felt his arousal grow in his groin. Max thrust his hips very slightly, despite not needing to. 

He shut his eyes tightly and let out a throaty moan, his orgasm was slowly building, usually it would have taken ages but he was so deprived he was desperate for it. Max bit his lip, at the feeling of his blood pumping through his dick, the boiling feeling of his orgasm was rushing to his dick but he quickly came to his senses and pulled away, he wouldn't be able to cum with the cage on.

Max squinted irritatingly at the buzzing vibrator, looking around at the shelves, getting an idea, he turned the vibrator off and tossed it on the bed, he got up and headed towards the far shelf, searching through the selection of lubricants. Max ultimately decided to grab one of the non scented, non flavored ones, padding his way back across the room and to the shelf with the toys on it.

He browsed the selection of toys with flared bases, picking up one that had a suction cup on the bottom. He stuck the suction cup part to the floor, popping open the cap to the lube and pouring a good amount on his hand, it seemed like it would be too much but it wasn't really a big deal.

Max reached behind him, his pace was hasty as his cock twitched in the tight, pinching cage. He prodded his fingers behind him but tensed as he felt the jewel of the plug in him.

He wrapped his slimey fingers around the jewel and pulled, Max scrunched his eyes closed at the stretch, the aching feeling sent waves into his begging groin. Max bit his lip and twisted the plug back and forth to coax it out of him.

He endured the strange piercing feeling, powering through it as he rocked the plug in and out before giving it a tug and feeling his tight ring close down, pushing the plug out forcfully. He placed the plug on the floor and instantly started to lube up his already slack entrance.

He dipped two fingers inside himself with no issues, opting to spread then inside of himself, stretching and opening the ring of muscles, he could feel the lube dripping from his hand and ass, dripping to the floor and onto the dildo. he huffed quickly pulling out, he hissed at the stinging, empty, cold feeling the air brought.

Max grabbed the base of the toy, pushing downwards to suction the toy to the floor not securely and positioned himself over top of it, holding it steady as he lowered himself down and felt the rubbery tip press against him. Max closed his eyes, a pleased feeling rushing into his gut at the tip of the dildo sliding into him.

His breath quickened and he forced himself down onto it, it slid in nice and easy, offering a very pleasant stretching in its wake. He pushed down hard until he felt the base, His back almost immediately straightened and he felt the slight pressure against his prostate.

His cock would have been drooling if it wasn't for the stupid cage. Max moaned out, rocking his hips to get the toy to shift and push hard into that oh so sensitive spot.

"Fuck!" He gasped out, pushing himself up the toy and letting his body fall back onto it, despite the feeling of his orgasm having diminished, the feeling still had his eyes rolling back. his palms were pressed to the floor, his hips moving on their own as he rode the toy, the weight of the cage had his dick feeling heavy and his balls practically turning blue. 

"That's such a good look for you" Max stopped dead in his tracks and rolled of the toy in fright, his eyes locked with Daniel's, Daniel's normal, wide smile was plastered on his face the feeling of his throat dropping into his stomach made his thoughts race. he couldn't tell what Daniel was thinking, he couldn't see if he was angry or not- 

Daniel calculatedly walked closer to Max, who curled himself up defensively on the cold floor, a scowl played across his face. "Do I need to chain you to the wall again?" Max didn't reply, he was so conflicted on pumping out his chest or tucking it towards himself.

Max felt a hand roughly slam into his head, fingers tangling in his curly hair and yanking him forward and up, "don't fucking touch me Daniel!" Max yelled, swatting and kicking at Daniel's legs. He was dropped, but was almost immediately kicked down further, Daniel stomped his head into the cold floor, only stopping to kick at his legs.

Max gave in, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms above his neck to protect his head. He was taken by the hair again, though this time Max didn't resist "D-Daniel!" Max shrieked out "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I acted out, I shouldn't have, it won't happen again" his small hands wrapped around Daniel's fist to stop the tug of his hair as he was practically dragged across the room.

Max was thrown forward, tumbling to the hard floor, but quickly scrambling himself up to a sitting position and turning to look at Daniel, Daniel fumbled with a contraption, looking weirdly similar to a guillotine but it was short and didn't have a blade of any kind. He couldn't help but blurt out excuses and apologies, insults towards himself.

Daniel unclipped and retracted a metal bar from the front of the device, folding it down neatly beside the wood. He then lifted the top part of the wood which had three holes, the one in the middle being the largest. 

"Put the back of your neck here, facing towards the ceiling" Daniel didn't have his usual emotion in his voice, he was clearly pissed. Max's eyes watered "Daniel! Please-" he started but was quickly cut off "I don't want to hear it Max!" Max actually flinched at how Daniel raised his voice, opting to swallow down the fear and attempt to comply. 

He scootched himself closer to the contraption, sitting on his knees and extending his thighs up to rest his neck in the large dip in the wood, Daniel brought Max's hands up to the smaller dips next to his head, bringing the top piece of wood down, now that Max was being enclosed, he was feeling a lot more claustrophobic, this position wasn't doing it for his thighs, and he couldn't really imagine why Daniel wanted him like this.

Daniel reached over, latching the top wood to the bottom one, giving it an experimental tug, to Max's slight horror, it barely moved "Do I need to be harsher on you Max" the words weren't exactly a question, but Max desperately answered anyways, trying to sway Daniel's opinion "noo no.." he felt a sob rack from his throat "I can be good, like before" Daniel tisked, "should have kept it that way Max.." 

Daniel turned, heading towards the door which made Max's chest jump violently "wait! Where are you going!!" He panickely choked out twisting his neck to watch Daniel "I'm just getting some things, I'll be right back" Max felt his body sink, turning his head back to face the ceiling as he calmed a little. He hated this, he was so desperately reliant on Daniel, constantly wanting him around but hating the things Daniel did to him. 

He pushed the front of his wrists against the top wood, it creaked but didn't move much at all, he realized very quickly that it just wasn't coming off until Daniel let him go. Max huffed, his legs were already feeling strained and they were beginning to tremble, his lower back was pretty much forced to carry a bunch of his body weight and he felt the beginnings of an ache coming on. 

Max looked to the door as it opened again, watching as Daniel closed it and headed over, he had a pretty wide, rectangular bucket, something that almost looked like a pillow case, and a juice jug filled with water. Max frowned, watching as Daniel placed the items on the floor, pushing the bucket underneath Max's head where he couldn't see it, anxiety started to rise in Max's chest as Daniel looked up at him. 

"What are those for?" He hesitantly asked, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip nervously. Max noticed how Daniel's smile wasn't gone, he looked fucking manic with the expression "I'm going to make you a much more obedient boy" Max's brows furrowed he was about to speak up but Daniel quickly continued "one that doesn't question why I'm doing what I'm doing, one that does exactly as I say without complaint or resistance.. a good little boy". 

Max shook his head "I can be that right now!" He felt the tears brimming his eyes start to slide out, running down his right temple and across the bridge of his nose. "Oh no Max.. you're not a good boy yet.." Max wanted to argue, he wanted to start begging "Max what I'm going to do to you was a torture method used to extract information from prisoners" Daniel explained nonchalantly. 

The word 'torture' sent shivers up Max's spine, "no Daniel please! I swear I won't do anything like what I did ever again! please don't do this!!" Max began to struggle and squirm, attempting to atleast get his hands out of the tiny holes holding his wrists in place "what do you want to know?! I can tell you it all right now!" Max's tears were blinding him, but he still deliberately decided to keep his head turned to Daniel to see the blurry, wavy silhouette of his face.

"I don't want to know anything from you Max, you need to be taught, you must be punished, I need to know you've learned your lesson" Max wanted to die, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, this was fucked up, even for Daniel. "It'll be over before you know it.." 

XXX

Max had struggled as hard as he could, trying to make it as hard as he could for Daniel, though there really wasn't much he could do in such a helpless, straining position. Daniel held the fabric still over Max's face, he had been begging and screaming and crying up until this point.

He took a deep breath, he couldn't see anything other than shadows through the thick fabric and it made him want to just freak the fuck out and go wild. Nothing had even happened and his wrists were already rubbed raw from his thrashing.

Max jolted, feeling the cold water hit the fabric near his mouth and nose, and it immediately soaked through. The alarm bells rang off in his head, he knew the water would go up his nose so he exhaled, quickly feeling more water rush into his face, he flinched and thrashed exhaling more of the water from his nose before trying to inhale, there was so much water in the fabric it basically blocked majority of the air from coming through.

He felt the fabric dip into his wide open mouth, like it was a plastic bag with all the air sucked out of it. the sound of the water being sucked through as Max felt it leak into his mouth made him gag. 

The fabric was ripped from his face and he spat the water quickly, gasping in and heaving out, he only managed half a breath in before Daniel forced the fabric back down onto his face. Before he knew it, more water was being dumped into his face, as he was inhaling, he choked and coughed under the fabric but only more water came, he felt his back arching as his neck pressed down harshly against the wood to get away from the water.

Daniel had too good of a grip on him for him to turn his head away. He felt a sharp pain in his sinuses, almost like he was inhaling droplets of water and his mind was alerting him that he was going to drown. 

Max felt his hips violently jerk and his body uncomfortably twist, trying to get his legs out from under him without dislocating something, he succeeded, though it didn't do much but allow his lower body to violently thrash and kick, along with the stretched of his neck being pulled without the support of his thighs holding him up.

He heaved under the sopping wet fabric, he couldn't get any air from sucking the water through, and exhaling was even worse, feeling it bubble out of his mouth without anywhere to go but back into the fabric. another rush of water completely covered his face, he forcefully halted his breathing as it rushed into his hair and down into the bucket below

Max spluttered, the intense fear that he really was going to drown from the water being dumped directly on his mouth and up his nose. He groaned out and tried to turn his head, his arms were constantly spasming and trying to force his hands out of holes that were much too small.

A flash of light and Max coughed, water spilling from his mouth before he took in a few more lungfuls of sweet oxygen, feeling the wet fabric back on his face with what felt like forever of water rushing down onto it. His head shot up, feeling the front of his throat hit the wood in front of his neck a little too harshly. 

he immediately felt his throat close up and he inhaled, feeling the water almost go down his throat and he began to cough, he couldn't control his body spasms, he forced himself not to inhale the water, but he couldn't expel his coughs. His lungs burned for oxygen, his head trying to thrash back and forth to get the cloth off of him.

The rushing water had stopped, Max coughed under the cloth, having a world of trouble attempting to suck the water through to get even a little bit of oxygen. he clenched his eyes shut and swallowed his mouthful of water, gagging while trying not to suffocate at the hands of a mad fucking kidnapper. 

The cloth was ripped from his face and he heaved. he could tell his face was extremely red and the muscles in his thighs were violently trembling "no more!" He choked out, turned his head to feel a wild contrast between the cold water and his burning tears as they rushed down the bridge of his nose and down his temples.

The cloth was forced back over his face for what felt like the hundredth time before he could even prepare. water rushing into his face, he felt the flow stop and he opened his mouth to breath through the wet fabric, more water rushed down in his face, getting up his nose and into his mouth.

He exhaled it, hearing the bubbling of his breath forcing the water out of the fabric just for it to soak into his hair or drip to the bucket below his head. It was like hard labor trying to breath through that fucking cloth, like breathing through a thin straw while thrashing around, as someone regularly dripped water down that you had to inhale.

He only got a little bit of air, along with another mouthful of water that he forced himself to gulp down to try and exhale. The constant feeling of suffocating and drowning was intense, the only thing stopping him from sobbing was his fear that he might drown.

The cloth was ripped from his face again, allowing Max to inhale and cough weakly, his entire body felt hot despite the cold water, sweat beading from his side's and his legs were now visibly trembling, they burned badly. Max felt his heart jump when the cloth was plopped into the bucket below his head and Daniel stood up, Max was crying so hard there were points where he wouldn't even make any sound.

breathing solely through his mouth due to the blockage in his nose. He sobbed and wavered as Daniel left the room, leaving him with nothing but his own shivering frame and the light buzzing sound of the lights above him.

There was no way inmates and prisoners could endure that shit without confessing, he would have rathered rat out anyone for doing anything illegal, including his friends, than have to go through that shit. Max felt an intense need for warmth, he felt a need for love, to just be touched in some way that wasn't forceful or painful. 

He was so done with the empty feeling in his body, the desperation for some sort of affection. Daniel came back with a towel holding it in his hand as he used his other to unclip the lock on the wood.

Max immediately pushed up on the wood with his burning wrists, twisting himself out of the position he was in and allowing himself to collapse on the ground. straightening his legs and letting his pained joints have a break.

Daniel scooted closer, putting the towel on Max's head and started massaging it into his hair to dry it off, Max leaned into the touch, he went to lean forward into Daniel but Daniel immediately backed off, leaving the towel with Max as he stood up, "stay there" Daniel ordered, Max frowned deeply, his chest hurting a little as Daniel headed behind the contraption he was just trapped in, and fumbling around on the bottom shelf. 

Max watched as Daniel stood up, heading over to the bed where there was the vibrator and the lube slicked dildo suctioned to the floor as he opened a little packet he had retrieved from the shelf. Daniel squatted down and picked the dildo up, unfolding a white wipe sort of thing, which Max could only assume was an alcohol wipe of some sort. 

Daniel wiped the toy and plug down thoroughly, grabbing the vibrator off of the bed and doing the same with that before meticulously placing the two toys back on their respective shelves. Tears dropped from Max's tired eyes as he watched Daniel coating the plug in a fresh layer of lube he throw the wipe into the bucket full of water, on his way towards Max.

Max didn't say a word when Daniel squared down in front of him, not bothering to give him directions before his large hand was pressed to Max's shoulder and he was forced back a bit. Daniel pushed his legs open and hastily pressed the plug between Max's cheeks, shoving in forcefully and without warning.

Max yelped and hissed at how fast it went in, his ass stinging at the force that was used. He watched sadly when Daniel let go of him, grabbing the different supplies he had left, along with the crumbled up note and the jug that all the water came in, and headed towards the door.

Daniel turned to Max, not really making eye contact with him "I'll be back to give you lunch" he said flatly, opening the door and walking out without another word. He felt quiet sobs coming in as he hunched over and resumed drying his hair, throwing the towel towards the door and backing his way up across the floor to tightly tuck himself into the corner. 

He curled up, his knees to his chest, his arms rested on them and his face tucked down to hide himself from the light. He hugged himself, trying to give himself some level of comfort after such a stressful ordeal.

XXX

Max must have dozed off while in the corner, because he woke up to Daniel heading around the room "good afternoon sleepy head, was just about to get you your lunch, do you want it heated up?" Max couldn't find the energy in him to be disgusted at how easily Daniel could just switch like that, so he nodded silently.

watched as Daniel nodded back and left the room, it was so weird watching him do that whenever his hands were full. It made him seem like he wasn't some religion nut, child killing monster.

Max couldn't help but stare at the door, if Daniel was heating up his food he'd be a second right? Which meant it would be a little longer for him to come back. Max hopped up, running to the door and jiggling the knob, he felt his blood bubble at how the knob stopped half way through its turn, indicating it was definitely locked. 

He quickly backed away from the door, running back to his safe little spot on the floor and curling up again, He hated to admit he was afraid of Daniel, his punishments were all over the place and unpredictable. Max never knew what was a worse outcome for him.

That's when he suddenly became aware of his bladder, and how it felt so full, under normal circumstances he would have thought he was going to piss himself, but the cage really wasn't going to allow that. Max tightened his thighs together, his face flushed even just thinking of asking Daniel, and a part of him was convinced he would just be denied all together. 

What did Daniel even think?? If he planned to keep Max here long term he was going to need to leave to go to the bathroom, or even shower. Daniel suddenly came back through the door, holding a plate with Max's sub and a cup of water, Max gulped nervously as Daniel headed over and placed the plate and cup in front of him on the floor. 

The water sloshed around in the cup, making Max avert his eyes, his face was on fire, his brows furrowed and he clearly had a weird expression on his face because Daniel asked about it. "Are you okay Max?" He quickly looked to Daniel "huh? Yeah!" He tried to seem fine, but his voice came out high pitched and embarrassed.

Daniel didn't stand from his squatting position. He only continued to stare at Max like he didn't believe him. "I just.." he hated that he was even here, needing to ask permission to do such a mundane thing "I have to go.. y'know, to the bathroom" Max refused to look at Daniel, instead deciding the floor was world's more interesting. 

The food and cup of water was slid forward, "eat, drink the cup of water and I'll let you go" Max furrowed his brows, at least it was over and he was going to get to use the bathroom. He reached for his food, Shame seeming to bubble inside of him as Daniel watched him cut the sub up.

Max felt himself getting defensive, but he practically begged himself not to say anything. He let the heat rage down his chest as he took a piece of his sub and put it in his mouth, anxiously chewing. 

Max ultimately decided his bladder was way too full to be fucking around, picking up multiple pieces of the sub with his fork and shoving them into his mouth. He closed his eyes and let Daniel smirk, watching as Max ate his food like he'd never get to eat again.

He dropped the fork onto the now empty plate, picking up the cup of water and hesitantly sipping it, a stark contrast from how he'd just finished eating his food. Max held the cup with both hands, though it must not have been fast enough for Daniel's liking because Max spluttered a bit as Daniel tipped the bottom of the cup higher, forcing Max to drink faster. 

He complied, gripping the cup tighter in his hands and allowing his head to be tipped up, his atomsApple bobbing in his throat as he gulped down the water. He felt the last little bit of water disappear into his throat and he gulped, pulling away from the cup and gasping out. 

Max huffed, looking up at Daniel who looked weirdly amused "now can I go?" He didn't exactly mean to have his brows knit, but he didn't attempt to straighten his expression. "Sure you can. But I'm going to blindfold you, and take some other measures to make sure you're not going to escape" Daniel nonchalantly explained, standing up and adjusting the half sleeve to his shirt. 

Max nodded, standing up and expectantly watching Daniel as he headed over to the shelf near his bed. He idly waited, seeing Daniel pick up a simple black blindfold, looking very similar to something someone would put over their eyes to sleep, though he noticed Daniel grab a pair of handcuffs as well. 

Daniel walked back over to Max, "turn around" he obediently did as told, turning around and letting Daniel grab his wrist, pushing the cuff over it and securing it into place. Daniel pulled the cuffs, leading Max's hand behind his pack before grabbing his other wrist, securing that into place as well. 

Max looked down at his feet the whole time, only straightening his head when he heard Daniel bark out "look forward". Max closed his eyes as the leather was slipped over them, Daniel adjusted it in the back.

XXX

It was nerve wracking, he knew he was on the other side of the door, outside of the room, though he couldn't see anything. He felt strangely insecure, curling in on himself to hide from anyone who might see him. 

Max could tell he was still inside a building, the floor was enough to indicate that, though it wasn't as cold or hard as the floor in the room. He kept stumbling or drifting as Daniel attempted to lead him, nearly going into walls or furniture. 

Max was turned by Daniel, being nudged forward a few feet before he heard the flick of a light and he was pushed further in. A key thing Max noticed was that the door wasn't shut, he never heard Daniel close it. 

"Uh what about the door" he hesitantly spoke, hearing the very light echo of the small room he was in. Max got a laugh in response "it's not like anyone's going to walk in Max" he thought for a moment, feeling his face heat up as he realized what was happening "what about you??" There was a light silence in the room, and if Daniel hadn't been holding Max by the shoulders that whole time he might have thought no one was even with him.

Lips were pressed against Max's ear suddenly, the hot breath making him flinch, but he was held steady by Daniel "I don't think you're in any position to be able to do it yourself, right?" His entire chest felt like it was on fire. he wanted to start crying from shame, though it didn't seem like the tears were ever going to soak out of his eyes anyways.

"Can't you just take the blindfold off??" Max asked, clearly letting his embarrassed state show through in his voice. He didn't get any answer, feeling as Daniel's arm shifted around his body and began to toy with the cage.

His face felt as though it was lit up red, something about not knowing what was going to happen, or more importantly not knowing what Daniel was seeing had Max's insecurities exposed to the cold air around them. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip at the feeling of Daniel stroking his tight balls with his thumb. 

They ached to Daniel's touch, and if his bladder didn't feel so painfully full he probably would have started to get hard at just the inclination that he would be touched. Max sighed as Daniel wrapped his hand around the cage, he could feel the heat of Daniel's fingers seeping in and making arousal grow hot in his abdomen.

Daniel pulled away, though Max felt him continue to mess with the Cage, he heard a light scraping noise, and immediately came to the conclusion that Daniel was unscrewing that little ball that's on the tip of the cage. Daniel carefully walked Max forward more, turning him and making him take a few small steps forward. 

He felt his legs lightly touch the cold toilet that was apparently in front of him, and before he knew it Daniel's hand was back around his cock. "Alrighty Go ahead" Max cringed, he needed to go so fucking bad, and the knowledge that he was in front of a toilet able to had the feeling worsen. 

"Can't you just leave??" Max groaned, the idea of Daniel watching him made him want to curl up. "If you don't do it, I can just take you back to the room and we can wait until you really want to" Max felt his heart rate pick up "no no! I'm fine.." his words trailed off, he was facing forward and looking down almost like he could even see anything like it would help him in any way. 

He attempted to relax, relax his body, and his bladder. A few seconds passed, he felt himself slowly relaxing, but nothing would come out. "Pfft, don't tell me you're shy?" Max cut off Daniel's laughing "shut up! I'm just not comfortable with you here while this happens" he felt his ears lighting up violently, this was so fucking embarassing.

"If you'd like, I can get someone else in here to help you" Max shook his head, deciding to just push out rather than forcing himself to relax, the sound of trickling into the toilet had him roughly biting his lip to stifle a sob. Despite him feeling the way he did, Max couldn't help but have his upper body lean forward, the feeling of finally emptying his bladder was pure bliss.

Some fucking release after this hell. He opened his mouth to huff out, though he immediately shut it when a soft moan escaped. Daniel didn't seem at all phased by how Max was behaving, which was a relief, he couldn't take anymore teasing from the man.

He almost felt like he could feel his bladder shrinking, the hot sweats running down his body disappearing by the second. He huffed as the strong flow began to slow. 

The heat in Max's face seemed to be fading out, as if he just couldn't care anymore. The sound of trickling stopped, and Max stood there for a few seconds, practically basking in his new found comfort. 

Daniel gently shook the cage, shaking the last few droplets away, carefully pulling Max back, which startled him a bit before he willingly backed up as far as Daniel led him.

XXX

He could tell he stepped back into the room, the sifting buzzing sound, the stale, cold air, and the freezing cold marble floor were all so distinct and normal for Max at this point. He was led forward, but was pushed a little, making him grunt and stumble. 

Max chose not to say anything as he listened to the echoing steps move around the room, the jingling of chains breaching his ears. He listened to the footsteps walk up behind him, before something was pressed lightly to the front of his throat and was quickly being fastened around his neck. 

It didn't really take much thinking for Max to assume it was a collar of some sort, especially when whatever was jangling was clipped to the front of it, and he was pulled forward. Max was practically yanked down, he forced his legs to bend as he was bent over for the other end of the chain or whatever it was to be clipped into the metal loop on the wall. 

Max lowered himself down, letting himself settle onto his knees, in a sitting position. He gave an experimental tug, leaning his head and neck back, the chain that was forcing him close to the wall was incredibly short, pulling taught at a little more than a foot from the wall.

"Wait what are you doing?" Max asked, the echoing of Daniel's shoes was the only thing easing his worries of being left like this. He listened closely as Daniel came over, placing things down behind him. 

"I want you to lean against the wall, lift your legs as if you were on your hands and knees" Daniel's voice was stern, it almost seemed like he was mad. Max did as he was told, pressing his face into the wall to support himself "you're not gonna hurt me right..?" Max asked, slightly anxious.

"If you cooperate, it shouldn't hurt". He felt his body relax a little, allowing Daniel to spread him, his fingers gripping the plug inside him and forcefully wiggling it out, though it seemed to be a bit easier this time considering the stretch didn't make Max feel like he would snap like a rubber band.  
Cold lubed fingers ran across his hole before he felt Daniel's two fingers stop at his entrance and slowly push in. Max kept his breathing steady, choosing to try and relax into the touches rather than try and stop Daniel.

He moaned out at Daniel pressing his fingers into his prostate, making him relax more against the rough intrusion. Daniel pulled his fingers out, Max sat there, with his ass up and basically on full display as he waited for Daniel to finish whatever.

He attempted to relax as he felt something familiar press into him, at first it slid in pretty smoothly, but Max could only guess it got wider because the pace in which it was entering him was rather slow going. He moaned out in discomfort, trying to steady his breathing and just relax, he felt the painful peak of the toy, before the girth of it vastly changed and it sunk into him. 

"You liked this last time.." Daniel's nonchalant voice came through. He paused to wonder what that meant until he felt a rush of pleasure shoot up his body. 

Max groaned out, his back arching at the intense shockwaves. "Stay like that, I want you in that exact position when I come back to feed you again" Max huffed "I can't!" He didn't get a reply as the footsteps headed away from him "Daniel I can't do it!" Max moaned out, "you're a big boy, you'll do it" He heard the door close. 

Max moaned and huffed out, his whines couldn't do anything to lessen the hot feeling in his stomach. Pure arousal and the intense need to cum filled Max's head. 

XXX

He huffed and squirmed, it was hard to really determine how long it had been, Max really did try his best to stay up on his knees. At first he had just let himself sit and writhe, but he didn't know when Daniel was going to come into the room again and it made him increasingly more anxious. 

Max had pressed his lips against the tile walls multiple times throughout his suffering, moaning against it and trying to contain the unrelenting feeling of being right on the edge but not nearly close enough to cum. Tears welled in his eyes with frustration, he felt the pre dripping steadily from his tip, he knew if he moved now it would be easily noticeable that he wasn't in the position the entire time.

There was no way Daniel actually expected him to hold the position, Max felt so close to cumming he could nearly taste it. A tangy, metal taste that assaulted his tongue.

He let out a few dry sobs, whining and twisting into the wall, it felt like he'd been there for hours now. Surely Daniel should be back soon, a puddle of his pre cum had been forming on the floor between his legs.

He honestly didn't know if he could take all this pleasure anymore, he felt like his insides were burning, the constant stimulation was too much to be enjoyable. He rocked his hips, his balls were beginning to have a sharp aching feeling deep inside of them, his overstimulation practically driving him mad. 

Max bit his lip, hard. Eliciting a low, throaty growl from the back of his throat before pressing his cheek hard into the wall and letting his torso and legs tense up. 

He attempted not to move, instead he let out quiet, pained moans. Everything felt so hot and he felt dizzy, he was probably sweating and drooling out more water than he had taking in. 

Max could feel his light fluffy hair stick to the sides of his face, the upper insides of his thighs burned like crazy, his lower back aching as they worked together to keep his trembling form from collapsing into a heap in his own pre-cum. This was okay, it was all going to be okay! his friends would find him. It's okay, they'd find him

Repeating it in his head felt like all he had left right now. Max's body slowly began to tremble from him tensing up so tightly, moving made him have hot flashes, but his muscles were desperate for him to give in and just let himself collapse to the floor. 

His aching cock kept softening before trying to perk up again and pinching harshly against the bars of the cage. Max really could cum if he just had the means to, the little ball that was screwed into the top was nowhere to be seen after all, he wouldn't have to worry about it completely blocking off his dick and causing god only knows to happen.

Finally finally he heard the door behind him open, he had definitely been there for hours. Max attempted to keep himself upright even more desperately than the had before now that Daniel was most definitely watching, but his legs violently trembled under him and he felt them collapse.

He allowed himself to fold over and press his face to the cold floor, uncaring on if he was going to be punished by Daniel st the his point, it was just too painful. Max felt his eyes rolling back, the vibrating plug just sent non stop waves of fire up his stomach. 

His breathing was incredibly heavy and his moans were no longer being stifled, he only laid still and took it, the toy seemed to feel more forgiving when it wasn't being grinded back and forth across his prostate too. He whimpered and moaned exhaustedly, But he then noticed the room sounded strangely quiet, Max pricked his ears to attempt to listen to Daniel or any sign of movement in the room.

He couldn't hear a thing over his own delirium and the constant rumble of the toy inside of him. He huffed and hummed out, his pained whines making his voice crack pathetically.

"D-Daniel?" Max squeaked out, followed by pants and groans as he stirred in the floor. Was he even in the room anymore?! Max hadn't heard him leave.. 

To his sudden horror he heard the sound of a phone taking a photo, Max tried to shoot up into a sitting position but it seemed as though his sore body wasn't going to let him. "Wha- what the fuckk was that!" He angrily spat out, much less an actual question rather than a disgusted statement.

He scrunched his eyes closed and whimpered, his insides stung harshly "Daniel…" he whined out, Max's face flushing at how disgustingly needy he sounded. He shifted drearily on the floor "it's too much" Max mumbled, mostly to himself.

Max heard the distinct sound of bed sheets shifting, followed by slow, echoing footsteps towards him. He didn't want to, but Max couldn't help but feel exponentially more calm as a hand pressed lightly into his curls, Stroking at his scalp gently.

He felt Daniel's fingers begin to fiddle with the back of the blindfold, maybe it was due to how unbelievably exhausted Max felt, but his excitement quickly diminished as he squinted his eyes shut in an attempt to shield them from the lights above him. Max made eye contact with Daniel for a few seconds, before lazily lifting his head and turning it the opposite way, Daniel didn't deserve to see his face. 

He felt Daniel's hot hand against his ass, Max flinched slightly, he hadn't realized how sore his ass had been lately due to the beatings he was getting, he silently waited for Daniel to turn the plug off. Max could instantly feel Daniel's fingers on the plug, his heart rate picked up in his chest as he patiently waited.

The plug was suddenly pushed down against Max's prostate for a second, making him jolt and let out a cry of discomfort before relaxing back into the floor when it was turned off. Daniel toyed with it for a moment, spinning it and gently pulling at it before pulling enough for Max to tell Daniel was making an effort to pull it out. 

He didn't bother to whine at the sharp feeling, he simply breathed into the floor and waited it out. He grit his teeth at his opening stretching to accommodate the girth of the biggest part of the plug once again before the pain vanished and the plug was slipped out. 

Max felt his hole gape slightly, almost as if he was missing how filled he just was. It quickly went away and he laid there until he heard Daniel bark an order at him. "Sit up" Max wearily did as he was told, forcing himself to sit up with a groan.

He turned his head lazily to look at Daniel, he couldn't have explained why but he felt his lip begin to tremble and the burn of tears being forced out of his already overworked tear ducts. Max closed his eyes and scrunched his face up to stop the salty liquid. 

A hand slapped harshly across his face, making him yelp out in pain and surprise, he folded in on himself due to not being able to cover his face. "Why are you crying?" Daniel asked harshly, Max's face throbbed from the slap, the area quickly heating up, his head and jaw had absorbed the impact and began to ache too.

He wanted to freak out, he could feel his blood start to boil with anger and he trembled, deciding against saying anything. Angry tears dripped onto the floor below him as Daniel spoke again "you want to be a brat right? You think you can just get away with it by crying?" Max huffed at the words, he was being FORCED to be here, he never chose any of this and he wasn't obligated to do anything he was told.

Max whined as a handful of his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked up, he writhed in Daniel's grip. Pushing himself backwards across the floor as Daniel pulled back on his hair, his head was then roughly shoved down close to the floor above the small puddle of pre sitting there "lick it Max" a wave of panic washed over him and he forced his lips shut. 

The thought of it made him disgusted, shame flushing harshly into his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his eyes, he attempted to keep his mouth shut as he sobbed but his nose was beginning to stuff itself up and it was making it increasingly difficult to breathe.

His face was pressed forward against the floor, his eyes and nose scrunching up as his lips were pressed hard into the cold, slippery puddle Max tried to turn his head away, twisting his body and writhing to get himself off the floor. He let out muffled whines and pleads, tugging and pulling, though his legs were much too sore for him to fight back to his full extent.

Daniel was yelling at him, but he could barely hear it over his own heart beating in his chest, he was stuck here! He was fucking trapped! Where were they?? Where was he?! Max couldn't stand the feeling of his breathing being cut off like this, he tightly shut his eyes and opened his mouth to lap up the fluid on the floor. 

He grimaced at the salty, cold taste, feeling a cold sweat wash over him as it slimed onto his tongue and against the roof of his mouth. He quickly swallowed a few times, attempting to gulp it down and get the rancid feeling out of his mouth before he threw up.

Max felt the hands on the back of his neck disappear and he frantically sat up straight, slightly glaring at Daniel as he laughed. Max watched him stand up and head back over to the bed, retrieving a plate and a cup, taking them over to where Max was sitting on the floor. 

He looked down at the food, seeing the sandwich cut in half. Max silently picked it up and started to eat, he was significantly smaller than Daniel mass wise, but it was crazy how he could just over power him like this. 

Daniel leaned down between Max's legs, tapping his thighs for him to spread them. Max did, suspiciously watching Daniel take something out of his back pocket and start to fiddle with the cage.

He's certainly done this before, it was insane how Max was just trusted around all this crazy shit, the pills especially! Max slowed his chewing as Daniel stood and headed over to the bed, he looked down between his legs to see the little ball was back on the cage.

He couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed looking at it, this shit was shameful. Max huffed and looked up at Daniel, who was back to sitting on the bed staring at him with a smile. 

Max rolled his eyes and continued to lazily eat, he closed his tired eyes, almost dozing off as he hastily ate his lunch to get it over with. He pushed his now empty plate away, tiredly watching Daniel head over, Max half expected Daniel to just pick up the plate and leave but he instead ran a hand through Max's hair.

Max felt his chest bubble at the pleasant feeling until Daniel's fingers curled and tugged hard. Max's head was pulled forward by Daniel, sending his nose and mouth directly into the crotch of Daniel's white jeans, perplexed, Max's eyes flickered up to Daniel.

His gaze was hungry as he looked down at Max, a smirk on his lips and an uncharacteristic hint of a blush across his face. Max could feel anxiety welling in his abdomen but didn't try to pull away, he was becoming awfully disobedient and didn't want to have to go through any sort of severe punishment again.

Daniel reached down to Max's face, unbuttoning his own pants with one hand, Max watched as he struggled a bit until the button popped open and the zipper was pulled down. Daniel pulled the front of his jeans down just a bit, exposing his light grey boxers and Daniel's half hard cock inside them.

Daniel roughly pulled Max up higher, pressing Max's face into the bulge, Max moaned at the tug to his hair but felt his stomach do flips as he inhaled just a bit, smelling the distinct aroma of man and musk. He thought he'd normally be grossed out, but Max was practically melting into the scent, his now hardening dick twitching in the cage.

Daniel let go of Max's hair, pulling away and squatting down as he reached into his back pocket. Daniel took a hold of Max's caged dick, beginning to screw on the tiny ball at the tip. He stood back up, using both of his hands to toy with his in his boxers, stroking it through the thin fabric.

Max nervously watched, he wanted to make some kind of snarky remark but part of him didn't want to upset the calm middle ground that seemed to be going on here. He watched Daniel make himself harder in his boxers, forming a noticeable tent before Daniel pulled his boxers down, causing his cock to spring up and bounce out.

Max didn't have much time to react as Daniel stepped forward, forcing Max's shoulders against the chilly wall. Daniel's fingers were roughly back into Max's hair, which made Max frown, he just wished Daniel would go back to touching him nicely.

Daniel pulled Max up to the tip, rubbing it against Max's lips, who looked back up to him to gage Daniel's expression. To Max's surprise, Daniel looked weirdly giddy, clearly turned on watching Max have a cock slapped against his lips.

Max decided to open his mouth, taking the tip in and sucking gently, it was weird but the sounds Daniel were making satisfied him, encouraging him to continue. He concaved his cheeks, earning a grunt front above him as he sucked Daniel's shaft into his mouth. 

Max slowed a bit as he felt the back of his throat tighten when he felt Daniel's tip graze it, opting instead to pull back and begin bobbing his head, he practically careened into Daniel's softening touch. Desperate for the comfort it brought.

Almost as quickly as it came though, it was gone, filling Max's chest with an irritated frustration. He focused his mind more on forcing his own head forward in an attempt to get Daniel's thick cock down his throat. 

Max gagged on it, pulling back and slurping disgustingly at Daniel's length in the hopes that he wasn't going to force throat fuck Max like last time. After bobbing his head enthusiastically a few more times he let his jaw fall open wide and shifted his weight forward again, feeling the warm pressure near the back of his throat, though he forced himself forward to feel it ever so slightly slide down his throat before he'd gag and inevitably retreat.

He took a few seconds to recover before attempting it again, shaking his head in an attempt to wiggle Daniel's dick into his tighter-than-he-thought throat. Max gagged but continued to push, gagging embarrassingly hard before shooting back.

Saliva had massively accumulated in Max's mouth and coated Daniel's shaft, it dripped from his lips and chin messily, landing on the smooth floor between Max's knees. He once again shifted forward and did his best to fit the monster down his throat, it just didn't feel like it was going to budge any further.

Max pulled away, just letting all the drool the had drip got all over Daniel's dick and the floor before he groaned angrily, he felt heat rise in his face in frustration. Everything about this was pissing him the fuck off, why the hell couldn't he do it??

"Max" Max looked up at the sound of his name, meeting Daniel's ice blue gaze. He looked quizzically up at Daniel, though all that was returned was Daniel's hands shifting down to the back of Max's neck and gently pulling him forward.

He caught on quickly, Daniel's movements were much too slow to be forcing him to do anything, Max opened his mouth to take a breath before accepting the erection back into his mouth, he sucked as he felt Daniel's fingers spread and reposition st the back of his head, sinking into his dark curls. When he was ready Max pushed himself forward, allowing Daniel's cock to press into his throat.

"Just sit there and relax Max.." an idle voice came from above him, Max did as he was told, relaxing his body and deciding to close his emerald eyes. He felt his body being pushed back slightly, he could tell the back of his head would be pressing against the hard wall if it wasn't for Daniel's fingers in the way.

He felt Daniels fingers hook into his hair a bit, feeling the pressure on his throat emphasize, making his stomach flex and his throat involuntarily tighten. Daniel's cock pressed forward harder, causing a gag to erupt from his stomach. 

Daniel's grip on Max's hair tightened even more as he shallowly pulled back and thrust forward, Max flinched at the harsh ache if his throat stretching. His body made him gag in retaliation though Daniel was already thrusting in deeper.

He felt some sort of resistance before suddenly the familiar feeling of Daniel's pubes brushing against his nose made him squirm. Max felt his eyes roll back a bit behind his eyelids at how his throat tightened around Daniel, the- oh fuck the moan? Daniel emitted made his cock harden even more, the cage pinching and squeezing uncomfortably around it.

Daniel shallowly thrust, practically using Max's throat, though much to Max's dismay it almost felt good to have his throat stretched and abused. The light burn and pleasurable tingle of it had Max's head going fuzzy… or was that because of oxygen deprivation?

He sat there, back and shoulders against the rapidly heating wall, his mouth willingly opened to the widest it could possibly go, saliva pooling out of his mouth and dripping down his Carmel chest. Daniel's Huff's and groans filled Max's head, his own cock twitching and bouncing in its tight cage

Suddenly a rush of cum shot out of Daniel, coating the back of his throat and making Max jump. He immediately attempted to swallow but jerked, there seemed to be such an intense amount that he couldnt-

Max's eyes squinted shut harshly, he felt burning cum rush up his sinuses, spilling down his lips, though he still desperately attempted to swallow as much as he could. The gooey heat coating his entire mouth in a thin layer that he knew he probably wouldn't be able to get rid of.

After a few more spurts Daniel pulled out, causing Max to realize how delusionally dizzy he really was, lurching forward as soon as Daniel backed away from him, not bothering to stop the excess of saliva and cum that spilled from his mouth. Max coughed and heaved, his nose was filled with cum that stung like fire in his skull.

He sneezed, still gasping for air, though he was conscious enough to finally have the sense to lift his hands to his mouth to catch the drool, unless he was still so delusional that he wasn't even supposed to care about that but did? He felt a tap to the side of his head and he glanced up, seeing Daniel holding out a tissue box and wipes.

He was surprised, he hadn't even seen Daniel slink away, and he certainly didn't realize he was sitting there coughing and hacking long enough for Daniel to wipe himself off, get his jeans up and find tissues and wipes. Nevertheless, Max quickly took them, yanking out a fistfull of tissues from the box and blowing his nose into them.

As disgusting as he now felt he just didn't feel very embarrassed, he crumpled the tissues up once he was done and practically threw them aside. Max tore open a packet with a wipe in it with his teeth, unfolding the thin, wet fabric and beginning with wiping down his face, neck and chest. 

He had to go through multiple of the small wipes before actually going ahead and wiping up the floor. Just sort of tossing the cum and drool soaked wipes to the side with the tissues. 

He leaned back, he really needed a nap but maybe this wasn't a good time for that. Max's sore cock spasmed in his cage, his eyelids feeling a bit heavy and his thighs still stinging from being overworked.

The light burn of the stripes ripped into the fatty flesh of his ass made Max's mouth water. "Are you tired Max?" The sudden voice made Max huff, though his eyes only slid shut before he responded "a bit.." 

there was a brief silence, "you must be cold being naked like that all the time huh?" Max furrowed his eyebrows, he silently wondered if Daniel deserved a response. For a moment, all Max could hear was a small ringing in his head. 

He felt his body grow a little hot despite what Daniel had said being true, the room was generally chilly against Max's bare skin but now it didn't seem to be doing much. Goosebumps traveled up his arms and Max frowned at the feeling, a deep seated heat grew inside his abdomen. Burning.

He groaned at the feeling, pulling his shaky, aching legs up to his chest as he hunched over as best he could. There was a sharp feeling across his body, like a cramp.. or some kind of searing stabbing feeling.

"I guess it's kicked in.." Max heard Daniel mutter, he only twisted himself as the intense fucking horrible burning grew into his stomach and groin. Max huffed as beads of sweat formed in his forehead "what?" he slurred out, pain shooting through his thighs and ribs as he moved.

"How do you feel Max?" Max threw his head back at that, the brain melting ringing in his head being silenced and soothed for just a moment after Daniel spoke. "It hurtss" Max whined out much more pathetically than he intended.

He was beginning to feel awfully weak, his body trembling to keep him up despite his muscles not even being worked in any way. Nothing brought his body comfort, the cold wall felt like it was on fire, scorching his sensitive shoulders and back as he leaned on it.

The air clawed and stung at the rest of his body, seeping into his flesh and tearing open his cells within his body. "Daniel~" Max whispered out a weak whine, his teeth grinding together in agony.

"Did you f-fucking drug me" he had attempted sounding angry, or even slightly upset but all he did was unwillingly plead out his words as they rolled from his tongue. Max's body rocked and twitched, what the fuck was he supposed to do, this was unimaginable.

"Yes.." Max's blood boiled at the answer, why did Daniel sound so fucking unsure of himself ?? He did this! "Make it stop" Max choked up desperately. "Daniel help me! Please make this stop!!" He began raising his voice, which felt as though it vibrated his brain and sent it crashing back and forth in his skull.

He gasped as a hand came into contact just above his knee, Max inctively   
outstretched his legs for Daniel to continue. To his intense relief, he did.

Daniel's finger tips felt like ice on his firey skin, the pain in his leg dissapating as his hand slid further up his thigh and began to squeeze the Carmel chub. Max shut his eyes tightly, letting the violent stars take over his vision as he preyed for Daniel to hurry and continue.

His hand traveled up Max's hip, squeezing the fat along his belly and making Max twitch with the chills that rippled through his skin. He gasped out, the pain blinking out of his body for a brief moment as Daniel's thumb passed over Max's nipple.

He arched his back, pushing his chest hard into Daniel's hand as he drew circles around the small and insanely sensitive bud. "More!" Max demanded, nothing about what was happening made sense despite how fucking badly he needed Daniel to touch him better.

Max bit his tongue, his voice cracking wildly when he groaned out as the feeling of Daniel's soft tongue flicking across his nipple, before almost immediately taking it in his mouth and sucking. Max pressed his lips into the soft blond hair below him, moaning needily as his head was filled with the scent.

He no longer even felt the pain in his legs as he threw them around Daniel's waist, rutting himself forward to get some friction from Daniel's torso. He felt a harsh nip at his chest, teeth scraping into his skin painfully hard, though all it did was force a loud, dirty moan from Max's mouth at the pleasure bounding down his torso.

Daniel pulled away swiftly, making Max look him in the eyes, though he was surprised when he was greeted with a perplexed face from the older man. Max frowned deeply, the fizzling burn slowly seeping back into him as he watched Daniel stare at him.

"what are you doing?!" Max barked out, His patience had shorted more than twice the amount it used to be, only realizing this as Daniel took a split second to think before he spoke. "The bottle didn't say it did that" Daniel mumbled, this whole ordeal was beginning to piss him off.

"Say wh-" Max started by was cut off as waves of pleasure coursed from his chest again, it was only after his jolt and disgustingly whorish moan, followed by him throwing his head back did he realized Daniel had pinched both of his nipples, hard. He panted desperately, his mouth open a bit as his tired eyes shot to Daniel's.

His head was dizzy watching Daniel's lips quirk a smile, Max just wanted Daniel's mouth on him again, this all felt way too good to exist. He huffed as he watched Daniel's pale hands trail down his torso, Daniel's fingers gliding teasingly against his caged head, folding around to cup and prod at his aching balls.

"These are pretty full huh? How many times would you have came by now if you weren't here?" Max's face flushed at the question, though he thought about it. He usually came everyday, but just jerked off when he got bored, he might have been backed up around three or four orgasms now.

Daniel didn't seem to mind that Max hadn't responded, continuing to massage the sensitive organs, it probably would have hurt, the way Daniel was handling them, but Max found it only made pleasure seep into his lower abdomen and his heavy cock twitched above Daniel's hand.

He watched as Daniel ignored it, squeezing and tugging gently, forcing Max to let out squeaks and whimpers. Daniel suddenly gripped Max's testicals bruisingly hard, he opened his mouth and let his eyes roll back as he sent out a high pitched moan that cracked his voice.

electric shockwaves shot up his body, this almost felt better than cumming all together. Daniels hand trailed down from Max's balls, Daniel's fingers gliding against his still lubed hole.

The tingles infected Max's brain, his head wavering with heaviness as a finger was dipped into him, quickly being forced all the way to the knuckle. Max only whimpered at the feeling before two more fingers were roughly shoved into him, his burningly sensitive insides closed and tightened around Daniel's fingers.

Max moaned out, Daniel's fingers hooking upwards and beginning to fuck into him. Sharp loads of ecstasy forced the back of Max's head against the wall, he spread his legs wide in a desperate attempt to have more of Daniel inside of him. 

He thrust his hips with the movements of Daniel's fingers, Max's lower body rocking down onto his hand. Max was suddenly very aware of the throbbing of his desperate dick, he was so burningly fucking horny.

Max choked out a huff as Daniel tore his fingers from inside him. He realized quickly that he was trembling, his mouth constantly watering, thinking of nothing but how insane he felt.

Daniel walked back into Max's line of view, his body aching as he looked upwards at Daniel, seeing him holding something. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't exactly make it out as he squinted.

Max's tired eyes watch as Daniel bent down, he squirmed from the uncomfortable pain that was seeping into his bones again. "Open" Daniel ordered, leaning whatever he was holding closer to Max's lips.

He did as he was told, opening his mouth. However, it was pried open a bit wider by the object forcing it's entry.

He could feel whatever it was deliberately kept his mouth wide open, though it wasn't at all like a ball gag, it didn't have anything to actually block his sounds, just to keep his jaw from closing. Max shifted uncomfortable as Daniel secured it tight around the back of his head, feeling weirdly on display.

The light stinging of his body was beginning to turn into burning again, making Max force his eyes closed attempting to mumble Daniel's name, though only succeeding in drool pushing down his lips and chin. He shuddered, attempting to pull his hands from behind him to reach out to Daniel, he mumbled a bit more, though it was incoherent.

Pain and panic rose into Max's chest as Daniel started to stand up, Max jolted and lurched forward, yelling out to get his attention. Daniel didn't even acknowledge Max as he headed towards the door.

Daniel wouldn't fucking do this! He couldn't do this!! Max screamed out a distorted, version of Daniel's name, more drool dripping to his chest as Daniel left the room. He groaned, the pain making him shiver, years pricking in his emerald eyes yet again, feeling like needles in his eyes.

Max whined out, deliberately making it loud, calling for Daniel. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, though for a second he might actually be having a heart attack, but couldn't help but think that would be the more favorable thing to happen to him.


End file.
